Lazos irrompibles
by Kevin4491
Summary: Naruto y Naruko Uzumaki: mellizos huerfanos que cargan con la responsabilidad de ser los contenedores del bijuu que ataco la aldea de Konoha, odiados por muchos, queridos por pocos, soy consciente de lo fragiles que son los corazones de un jinchuriki que no recibe amor suficiente, pero no me preocupa, yo les dare todo el que necesiten. O me dejo de llamar Hinata Hyuga.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

* * *

Notas:

* * *

-Sí aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

* * *

—Habla humano. —

—"pensamiento humano " —

— ["Comunicación telepática"] —

—**Habla de invocación/Bijuu. **—

—**"pensamiento de invocación/Bijuu"**—

— **["Comunicación telepática o de Jinchuriki"] **—

Naruto no me pertenece doy todo el crédito al autor.

Konohagakure no sato.

Una aldea shinobi ubicada en el país de fuego, pacifica en su mayoría desde que termino la tercera guerra mundial shinobi y prueba de ello era ese ambiente pacifico presente, en realidad, fuera de los shinobis, las caras del monte Hokage o las murallas que rodeaban la villa junto al enorme bosque que le da su nombre Konohagakure.

Sin embargo, todos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

— ¿Dónde se metió? — pregunto un anbu.

—Rayos, perdimos su rastro. — dijo otro anbu.

— ¡Encuéntrenlos, no pudieron haber ido tan lejos! — ordeno el que parecía ser el líder.

Tan pronto como el líder lo ordeno, todos se separaron a buscar a un par de bromistas que habían pintado el monte Hokage y escribieron en la espalda de los trajes anbu la frase "Patéame". En el momento en que los anbus se fueron, 2 figuras dejaron caer su disfraz el cual era de una pared.

—Parece que nos salimos con la nuestra, dattebayo. — dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules de 12 años que tenía 3 marcas en cada mejilla simulando a un felino que vestía un traje naranja.

—Nada puede detener la terrible combinación de los gemelos Uzumaki dattebari. — dijo una chica de cabello rubio atado en 2 coletas, ojos color violeta y marcas en las mejillas, vestía un atuendo similar al chico.

Cuando los identificados hermanos mellizos reían por su victoria, hasta que un chunin los agarro a ambos por la espalda sacando el sudor frio de ambos hermanos.

—Saben, es un desperdicio que se esfuercen más en sus bromas tontas que en sus estudios. — decía un hombre de 22 años, cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo y una cicatriz en la nariz.

—Bueno Iruka-sensei, una bromita inocente no hace daño a nadie dattebayo, ¿verdad nee-chan? — dijo el gemelo menor al ahora identificado Iruka Umino mientras buscaba la aprobación de su hermana mayor.

—Es verdad, las risas hacen mucho bien a la salud así que porque no mejor nos permite irnos Iruka-sensei. — hablo la gemela mayor intentando zafarse del agarre del chunin.

Ambos hermanos trataron de liberarse de su agarre pero el chunin solo suspiro mientras mantenía a los rubios en su lugar.

—Escúchenme bien, ambos irán al monte Hokage y limpiaran toda la pintura, luego irán con Hokage-sama y los anbus y les pedirán disculpas, cuando terminen vendré por ustedes para llevarlos a la academia. ¿Entendieron? — hablo el chunin con un aura que imponía respeto y algo de temor en el par de niños.

—Si. — dijeron ambos rubios al unísono en un tono de derrota.

Ambos rubios comenzaron a caminar al monte Hokage mientras sostenían artículos de limpieza que consiguieron de solo Rikudou Sennin sabe.

Comenzaron a remover la pintura tanto del monte Hokage como de los trajes anbu en un tiempo record que solo indicaba la cantidad de veces que tuvieron que hacer eso para conseguir tal velocidad.

¡Solo tardaron 30 minutos! Y el monte Hokage era realmente algo muy extenso.

Cuando terminaron de limpiar y de disculparse, Iruka se llevó a los rubios de vuelta a la academia.

Iruka junto a los gemelos llego a su salón correspondiente el cual como cualquier otro salón de clases era un caos completo sin el profesor presente.

—Guarden silencio, la clase va a comenzar. — pidió Iruka mientras los demás parecieron ignorar su presencia.

— ¡Guarden silencio y vuelvan a sus asientos! — esta vez Iruka hablo en un tono más alto, sin embargo sus estudiantes siguieron sin prestarles atención.

— ¡CALLENSE! — esta vez Iruka perdió la paciencia y uso su Jutsu personalizado "**Jutsu de la gran cabezota**" consiguiendo que todos estuvieran en sus respectivos lugares a una velocidad similar al fallecido Yondaime Hokage.

Los rubios también se habían ido a sus lugares habituales mientras abrazaban a una compañera de clases por ambos lados con una expresión de miedo.

Aquella chica solo se dejaba abrazar mientras tenía una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Hinata Hyuga: 12 años de edad, cabello azulado oscuro que llegaba hasta el cuello con algunos mechones de cabello blancos, ojos perlados que eran el doujutsu distintivo del clan Hyuga "**Byakugan**"

—Hinata-chan, Iruka-sensei da miedo. — dijo el rubio menor en un tono falso de miedo.

—Protégenos Hinata-chan. — dijo la rubia mayor.

—"Soy tan feliz"— pensó la ojiperla con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

— ¡Iruka-sensei! ¡Hinata ésta fantaseando otra vez! — dijo Ino que observaba como la Hyuga empezó a sonreír con mucha dulzura rodeada de un aura tan frio como el Cocito.

— ¿Puedes dejar de entrometerte en mi vida personal Ino Yamanaka-san? — pregunto Hinata de forma cortes y aterradora a la vez. Ino solo se quedó callada.

—Bien clase, como todos saben se acercan los exámenes de graduación por lo que espero que se esfuercen mucho. —

Luego de ello, las clases habituales comenzaron en donde mientras Naruto se estaba quedando dormido pero cada vez que lo intentaba su Onee-chan lo despertaba, era una especie de rutina en los Uzumaki.

Cuando las clases finalizaron, Hinata, Naruto y Naruko comenzaron a caminar por la aldea mientras hablaban de los exámenes de graduación.

— ¿Creen que estaremos en el mismo equipo, dattebari? — pregunto Naruko a lo que Naruto solo respondió.

—Oka-sama seguro nos pondrá en el mismo equipo, no hay que preocuparnos por ese detalle. — dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Podría considerarse algo extraño o confuso que Hinata estuviera tan confiada con algo como eso.

Extrañamente los 3 niños se dirigieron al complejo Uchiha donde una chica de cabello largo castaño de 22 años los estaba esperando junto a una niña castaña de 7 años con ojos blancos como los de Hinata.

— ¡Hinata-neesama, bienvenida! — la pequeña castaña fue hacia su hermana y la abrazo muy feliz.

—Ya llegue Hanabi. — dijo la peliazul correspondiendo el abrazo.

Algo que tomar en cuenta, era que debido a circunstancias especiales, los mellizos Uzumaki y las hermanas Hyuga se encontraban viviendo en el complejo Uchiha.

El par de rubios eran huérfanos debido a que sus padres Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki murieron en el ataque del Kyubi mientras que con Hinata y Hanabi el asunto fue algo que se había salido de las manos del líder del clan Hyuga.

Su madre Hanami había muerto luego de dar a luz a Hanabi y un año después comenzó una guerra civil entre los miembros de la rama primaria y secundaria del clan Hyuga, las circunstancias bajo las que se generó el conflicto seguían siendo un misterio hasta el día de hoy.

Sin embargo, para Hinata y Hanabi fueron afortunadas de haber sobrevivido, luego de ello el consejo civil, shinobi y el Hokage Sarutobi habían discutido que hacer con las Hyugas de la rama principal pero gracias al testamento de Hanami Hyuga, Mikoto Uchiha obtuvo la custodia de las niñas.

Y tiempo después con las sospechas del pueblo al clan Uchiha sobre el ataque del Kyubi fue sorprendente el momento en que Mikoto logro obtener la custodia de los rubios, sin embargo los detalles sobre el acuerdo nunca se hicieron públicos.

— ¡Hola Izumi-nee! — saludo Naruko mientras ella y Naruto fueron a abrazarla.

—Nee nee, ¿Cómo estuvo su día? — pregunto Izumi recibiéndolos con una sonrisa.

—Lo normal, ¡Fue bastante aburrido dattebayo! — Naruto se quejó.

— ¿Acabas de volver de misión con Itachi-niisan? — pregunto Hinata

—Sí, aquello fue demasiado fácil. — dijo Izumi con un aire de superioridad haciendo que a los mellizos les salga un brillo en los ojos.

— ¡Izumi-nee es genial dattebayo/dattebari! — dijeron ambos al unísono elevando el ego de la Uchiha.

Izumi observo que solo ellos 3 estaban presentes por lo que pregunto.

— ¿Y Sasuke-chan? —

—Se fue a entrenar solo, ni siquiera nos esperó. — dijo Naruko molesta.

—Bueno, Sasuke-san es así. — dijo Hinata con tranquilidad.

—Moo, a pesar de que Itachi-kun y Mikoto-okasama le han dicho que debe ser más social. — dijo Izumi haciendo un puchero.

—Solo espero que no se esté convirtiendo en un emo vengador o algo así dattebari. — dijo Naruko con un tono divertido.

—Si eso llegara a pasar solo habrá que golpearlo un poco dattebayo. — dijo Naruto despreocupadamente.

—Izumi-neesan, ¿Mikoto-kaasan va a llegar a cenar? — pregunto Hinata cambiando de tema.

—Sí, cuando pasamos a su oficina nos dijo que casi termina con el papeleo. — dijo Izumi mientras todos entraban a cenar.

Poco tiempo después, los miembros de la familia Uchiha se iban reuniendo en casa, Izumi y Hinata estaban preparando la cena, Naruto y Naruko estaban jugando con Hanabi, en cuanto a Itachi, él había salido a buscar a Sasuke.

De pronto, se escuchó que alguien entraba a la casa del líder del clan Uchiha, una mujer peliazul oscuro de estatura mediana y piel blanca entraba a su hogar para ser recibida por 2 remolinos rubios. Aquella mujer era Mikoto Uchiha.

—Bienvenida a casa, oka-chan. — dijeron los mellizos al unísono mientras la abrazaban con mucho cariño.

—Ya regrese. — dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa suave mientras devuelve el abrazo.

—Bienvenida suegrita. — dijo Izumi mientras salía de la cocina mientras le arrojaba una lata de sake a su madre en ley.

—Gracias Izumi-chan, no sabes lo cansada que me siento con todo el papeleo. — dijo Mikoto mientras comenzaba a beber.

—Es verdad, después de todo, cargas con una gran responsabilidad Godaime-sama. — respondió Izumi con una sonrisa divertida.

—Aunque no solo con el papeleo, también tengo que lidiar con este par de traviesos. — dijo Mikoto mientras volteaba a ver a donde se supone que deberían de estar los rubios con una mirada severa, solo para encontrar un par de peluches chibis con una expresión arrepentida que sostenían un pequeño letrero con un mensaje.

"Seremos niños buenos perdónanos."

—Tal vez solo les deje una semana sin ramen. — dijo Mikoto mientras miraba los peluches con una expresión de ternura.

—Yo creo que solo eres suave con ellos porque son los hijos de tu mejor amiga Kushina y del fallecido Hotkage Minato-san, ¿verdad? — dijo Izumi con una expresión picara al mencionar a Minato.

—No digas tonterías y mejor hay que preparar la mesa para cenar. — dijo Mikoto con un tono serio.

Izumi solo rio levemente mientras volvía a la cocina para ayudar a Hinata.

Unos minutos después, todos se habían reunido a cenar, incluyendo a Sasuke quien había regresado a casa acompañado de Itachi. Mientras Sasuke e Itachi comían en silencio, Naruto y Naruko empezaban una pelea habitual por la atención de Hinata.

—Hinata-chan me va alimentar a mi Naruto dattebari. — dijo Naruko molesta.

—No, Hinata-chan me va alimentar a mí, a ti ya te dio de comer ayer dattebayo. — dijo Naruto celoso.

—Pero yo solo la Onee-chan, solo deberías quedarte en silencio dattebari. — dijo Naruko con superioridad.

—Pero yo soy el mejor amigo de Hinata-chan dattebayo. — contraataco Naruto.

—Yo soy la mejor amiga de Hinata-chan dattebari. — replico la rubia de coletas molesta.

—¡Pero a mí me quiere más que a ti dattebayo! —

—¡Claro que no, a mí me quiere más dattebari! —

—Pues… a mí… me dejo besarla en los labios. — dijo Naruto haciendo que Naruko quedara en shock y comenzara a llorar de celos.

—Pues… ¡nosotras nos bañamos juntas en las aguas termales mientras nos besamos! — ahora fue el turno del Uzumaki menor de llorar de celos.

—Pues… ¡a mí me deja tocar sus pechos! —

— ¡A mí también me deja tocar sus pechos! —

Para este punto, todos en la mesa tenían distintas reacciones, como que a Sasuke no le importaba, Itachi quedo sorprendido aunque no lo demostró, Izumi estaba emocionada por la pelea mientras tapaba las orejas de Hanabi.

La reacción de Hinata fue la más importante.

Iban a seguir discutiendo hasta que Hinata les dio un buen tirón de orejas por su indiscreción.

—Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruko, creo que debemos hablar sobre guardar secretos. — dijo Hinata con una mirada gélida poco vista en la chica que causo el terror en los mellizos.

Mientras los mellizos eran arrastrados hacia la habitación de la Hyuga mientras le pedían perdón, Mikoto solo miro a Hinata con una expresión cansada.

—"Tu hija salió peor que tu Hanami-chan" — pensó la Uchiha mientras recordaba levemente a su antigua compañera de equipo genin recordando las "bromas" que le hacía a Kushina.

Mini flashback.

Narrado por Mikoto.

En mis días como genin, mis compañeras de equipo fueron Kushina Uzumaki, madre de Naruto y Naruko, y Hanami Hyuga madre de Hinata y Hanabi, aquellos días que recuerdo con mucho cariño, a veces solo me producían incomodidad.

Recuerdo que nos dirigíamos a las aguas termales para descansar luego de un duro entrenamiento, sin embargo Hanami comenzó con uno de sus juegos extraños.

—El entrenamiento de hoy me dejo agotada. — dije mientras mis compañeras y yo comenzábamos a quitarnos la ropa.

—Tsunade-sensei se pasó esta vez dattebane. — dijo Kushina mientras se sobaba algunas partes del cuerpo para aliviar el dolor de sus músculos.

—Yo necesito mi medicina. — dijo Hanami mientras se acercaba por detrás a Kushina y comenzaba a masajear sus pechos, yo solo pude observar la escena en shock.

—Ahh, tu cuerpo se siente tan bien, el olor que tienes realmente me hace sentir mejor. — dijo Hanami mientras tocaba los pezones de su amiga obteniendo muchos gemidos de la pelirroja.

—Ha-na-mi, ahhh deten-te dattebane ahh. — gemía la pelirroja mientras su compañera Hyuga seguía tocando sus pechos.

— ¿Por qué? Somos las mejores amigas del mundo, es normal que nos apoyemos entre nosotras, te prometo que cuando termine te dejare dormir en mis pechos tomatito. — susurro la Hyuga de forma sensual mientras la pelirroja no hizo nada por alejarse.

Solo me quede mirando, es decir, ¿qué más podía hacer? Lo peor era que en realidad me sentía un poco celosa al ver que los pechos de Kushina-chan y los de Hanami-chan eran más grandes que los míos.

—El clan Uchiha… esta maldito. — susurre en voz baja en un tono deprimido.

Fin del flashback

—Aun no me acostumbro a la idea de que Hinata sea bisexual. — dijo Itachi un poco incómodo.

—Yo no puedo creer que Hinata haya sido capaz de atar a Naruto y Naruko a sus pies. — dijo Izumi despreocupadamente.

—Hinata es incluso más manipuladora que tú, Hanami-chan. — murmuro Mikoto mientras comparaba a las 2 Hyugas, mantener bajo control a una Uzumaki era una cosa, ser capaz de tener a 2 Uzumaki deseando su atención era legendario.

Mientras tanto, Hinata y el par de tarados rubios iban caminando (por no decir que eran arrastrados) a una de las casas deshabitadas del clan Uchiha, incluso si han vivido en el complejo Uchiha durante 5 años, aun no estaban acostumbrados a ver el lugar desolado luego de que ocurriera una masacre donde solo 4 Uchihas sobrevivieron.

Apartando dicho pensamiento, Hinata entro a una casa deshabitada mientras soltaba a los Uzumaki haciendo que cayeran al suelo de forma brusca.

…

…

…

— ¿Estas enojada dattebari? — pregunto Naruko mientras ella y su hermano permanecían en el suelo viendo como Hinata se encontraba meditando algo.

— ¿Hinata-chan? — Hinata solo ignoro la llamada de Naruto.

— ¿Hinata-sama? — pregunto Naruko solo para recibir el silencio de Hinata.

— ¿No creen que es estúpido? — pregunto Hinata dejando confundidos a los rubios.

Hinata volteo su vista hacia donde estaban los mellizos y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, al estar cerca se sentó enfrente de ellos mientras acercaba sus manos acariciando suavemente las mejillas de los Uzumaki.

—No me gusta verlos pelear entre ustedes, son hermanos que estuvieron juntos desde su nacimiento, hasta que Mikoto-okasama nos adoptó, solo podían contar entre ustedes. — empezó a recitar la peliazul.

—Estoy feliz de que me quieran tanto para pelear entre ustedes pero no me gusta, porque me hace pensar que el amor que les doy no es suficiente. — dijo Hinata suavemente mientras seguía acariciando al par de rubios.

—Sé que cada uno de los 2 desea tenerme para sí mismo pero no puedo elegir, perdón si suena muy egoísta de mi parte pero… jamás podría amar a uno más que al otro. — dijo Hinata mientras besaba las mejillas de ambos brevemente sacando un sonrojo de ambos.

—Porque ambos son la mitad del otro, así que solo déjense llevar, desaten sus deseos egoístas sobre mí, voy a aceptarlos, voy a mimarlos, voy a darles todo mi amor. — en este punto, los rubios se habían abalanzado sobre Hinata mientras comenzaban a desabrochar el suéter de la Hyuga.

Al instante los rubios pudieron observar los pechos de la Hyuga cubiertos únicamente por una camisa de rejillas, tirando de ella y sin perder el tiempo cada uno comenzó a chupar un pecho de Hinata obteniendo gemidos llenos de placer mientras acaricia el cabello de ambos con ternura.

—Buenos chicos, ahh. —

—"solo me necesitan a mi" aaaahh. —

—N-Naruto-kun ahhhhh, Naruko-chan aaaaahhh. — dijo la Hyuga obteniendo una mirada curiosa de ambos rubios que habían parado sus ministraciones.

—Muéstrenme un poco de amor fraternal entre ustedes. — dijo la Hyuga con un brillo maligno en sus ojos se hizo presente.

— ¿Eh? — fue la única respuesta inteligente que dieron los rubios.

— ¿A qué te refieres Hina-chan dattebari? — pregunto Naruko confundida.

—No es difícil de entender Naruko-chan, díganme, ¿se quieren mucho? — pregunto Hinata.

—Sí, es decir, es mi Onee-chan, mi familia, yo la quiero mucho dattebayo. — respondió Naruto sin duda.

—Es como dijo otôto, nosotros somos una familia, incluso si a veces peleamos por tu atención, eso no significa que no nos queramos dattebari. — Naruko respondió confundida de la pregunta de Hinata.

—Es bueno que piensen así, siempre deben ser sinceros a ustedes mismos, es algo muy importante para mí que se sigan queriendo. — dijo Hinata sonriendo dulcemente.

—Pero Hinata-chan, aun no nos has explicado que quisiste decir con demostrar nuestro amor fraternal dattebari. — dijo Naruko mientras Naruto apoyaba su afirmación.

—Qué tal si empiezan por un beso. — dijo Hinata inocentemente a lo cual ambos rubios se miraron con extrañeza para luego besar la mejilla del otro en una tierna postal que quedo guardada en la mente de la chica de mechones blancos.

—Eso es suficiente "por ahora". Me alegra que ya no estén peleando, como recompensa que tal si dormimos los 3 juntos. — dijo Hinata mientras ambos Uzumaki asentían muy felices.

Al regresar a casa, los hermanos estaban caminando tomando las manos de Hinata de modo que estaban uno a cada lado proporcionándole a la Hyuga una sensación cálida y reconfortante, estar cerca de ellos siempre le hacía sentirse protegida.

—"Sin embargo, ¿Cuándo fue que cambie tanto? Recuerdo que era más tímida pero un día desapareció mi timidez. Solo sé que mis sentimientos por Naruto y Naruko son muy claros para mí, pero se sienten extraños, es como si fueran míos y al mismo tiempo fueran los de alguien más." — pensó la Hyuga mientras seguía caminando.

Día de graduación de la academia.

Nos encontramos en la recamara de Hinata Hyuga la cual se encontraba preparándose para este día el cual era muy importante para muchos.

La graduación.

Aquel día en que los estudiantes realizan un examen el cual determina si están listos para ingresar a la vida shinobi. Estaba tranquila y confiada, había escuchado sobre los exámenes por parte de Itachi e Izumi pero por lo que sabía por parte de su madre adoptiva, durante el mandato de Hiruzen los exámenes perdieron propósito.

Debido a que en ese tiempo el consejo civil obtuvo más poder e influencia en las decisiones de Konoha, el examen fue rediseñado de tal forma en que incluso el menos preparado podía pasar la prueba al igual que la educación en las artes ninjas.

Muy fácil, demasiado fácil fue para Hinata saber que obtendría el título de Kunoichi del año pues las chicas de su generación estaban más concentradas en el Uchiha hijo de la Godaime Hokage que en el entrenamiento shinobi.

Por ello también sabía que la única de las Kunoichis de su generación que estaba a la par de sus habilidades era su querida Naruko-chan.

Academia shinobi.

Poco tiempo después llego Iruka y Mizuki para aplicar el examen de graduación por lo que cuando habían terminado con la prueba escrita, siguió la prueba de shuriken y la evaluación de los 3 jutsus básicos en los cuales Naruto y Naruko venían completamente preparados.

Durante la prueba escrita no tuvieron tantos problemas, pues ambos Uzumaki eran inteligentes, no llegaban al nivel de un Nara pero todavía obtuvieron una buena calificación, en la prueba de lanzamiento de shuriken tampoco tuvieron problema alguno.

Y en la prueba de los 3 jutsus básicos Iruka había sido informado por Mikoto de un detalle en cuanto al **Bunshin no Jutsu, **Naruto y Naruko no podían realizar el jutsu debido a que poseían demasiado chakra, quizás tanto como un jounin novato.

Cuando Naruto y Naruko entrenaban el Jutsu y fallaban una y otra vez, fue Mikoto la que supo ver el problema pues ya tenía experiencia con la situación del control de chakra de un Uzumaki jinchuriki del Kyubi por lo que les enseño el **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**.

Al terminar la evaluación y recibir su bandana como un símbolo de que ahora eran genin, muchos de ellos estaban celebrando con sus familias, en particular la de cierto grupo.

—Naruto y Naruko, quisiera hablar con ustedes de algo. — dijo Mizuki.

— ¿De qué se trata Mizuki-sensei? — pregunto Hinata algo desconfiada.

—Solo quería proponerles algo a los 2 Uzumaki pero quiero hablar con ellos en privado. — pidió el sensei de la academia a lo cual Naruto y Naruko fueron a hablar con él.

—Les propongo lo siguiente…— Mizuki empezó a explicar su idea a los Uzumaki que sin saber solo lo puso en la situación más aterradora de su vida.

Time skip: Oficina del Hokage.

—Y eso fue lo que paso kaa-chan, Mizuki nos dijo que si robábamos el pergamino prohibido hablaría contigo de ponernos en el mismo equipo que Hinata-chan dattebayo. — dijo Naruto con una expresión ofendida.

Luego de que Mizuki les dijera su plan fueron con Hinata para ir con su madre adoptiva a contarle de los planes de Mizuki.

—No puedo creer que ese imbécil pensara que nos tragaríamos esa historia como si nada, creo que necesita un castigo dattebari. — dijo Naruko mientras las coletas comenzaban a ondear como colas y un aura siniestra salía de ella.

—"La furia Uzumaki" — pensó Mikoto con algunas de sudor nervioso en su rostro. Eso le traiga recuerdos, cadenas, gritos de dolor, cabello rojizo ondeando como 9 colas de una poderosa criatura, la sartén legendaria.

Sacudió la cabeza de aquellos recuerdos, mientras se ponía un recordatorio.

—"Jamás entregarle a Naruko la sartén legendaria." — pensó Mikoto mientras meditaba el asunto de Mizuki.

—Esta puede ser una buena oportunidad. — dijo Mikoto llamando la atención de los rubios.

— ¿Sucede algo Kaa-chan? Dattebayo. — pregunto Naruto.

—Voy a darles su primera misión mis niños. — dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Time skip:

Podemos observar al par de rubios y a la Hyuga corriendo por el bosque sosteniendo el pergamino prohibido hasta que se detuvieron cerca de un lago donde rápidamente comenzaron a leer varias secciones del pergamino y al ser 3 personas copiaron varias técnicas interesantes que fueron encontrando hasta que escucharon la voz de Mizuki.

—Tienen que estar cerca Iruka. — dijo Mizuki mientras simulaba inspeccionar el área.

— ¿Por qué lo habrán hecho? Sigo pensándolo pero no tiene sentido que hayan hecho algo así. — dijo Iruka en un tono confundido.

—Hay que separarnos, si los encontramos usaremos un sello de iluminación para saber nuestra posición. — dijo Mizuki a lo cual Iruka asintió de acuerdo con el plan de su amigo.

Cuando Iruka estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Naruto y Naruko salieron de su escondite mientras Hinata se quedó escondida.

—Hola chicos, sabía que lo conseguirían, no por nada pueden eludir incluso a los anbu. — dijo Mizuki mientras sonreía falsamente orgulloso.

—Ahora entréguenme el pergamino y déjenme el resto. — dijo Mizuki mientras extendía su mano.

— ¿Y si mejor regresamos a la oficina de Kaa-chan? Seguramente estará feliz de los resultados dattebari. — dijo Naruko con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—No es necesario que me acompañen, pueden confiar en su sensei. — dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa un poco tensa.

—Por favor Mizuki-sensei, queremos estar presentes en ese momento dattebayo. — dijo Naruto con una sonrisa cómplice.

—Insisto, yo puedo encargarme de todo. — dijo Mizuki con un aire más tenso.

El aire soplo y con ello las hojas volaban por el cielo nocturno donde brillaba la luz de la luna iluminando aquel lago donde Mizuki y los pseudojinchurikis se veían con recelo.

—Incluso yo me aburro de esperar, que tal si comenzamos esto de una vez. — dijo Hinata saliendo de su escondite con el Byakugan activado.

—Es mejor que se rinda Mizuki-sensei, de lo contrario no mostraremos piedad dattebari. — dijo Naruko.

Mizuki comenzó a reír maniáticamente.

— ¿En serio creen poder ganarle a un chunin bien entrenado? — dijo Mizuki poniendo una sonrisa arrogante.

—Incluso si somos genin, tenemos a una Hyuga declarada la Kunoichi del año y estamos nosotros que dominamos un jutsu de alto nivel como el Kage Bunshin dattebayo. — contraatacó el rubio a lo cual el peliblanco dejo de reír dándose cuenta que tenían razón.

Estaba en completa desventaja pero tenía 2 ases bajo la manga preparados para una emergencia.

–Lo que dicen tiene sentido, pero déjenme preguntarles algo Naruto, Naruko. – dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa misteriosa.

– ¿Saben porque la aldea los odia? – pregunto Mizuki creyendo que se desataría el desastre.

– ¿De qué habla Mizuki-sensei? – pregunto Hinata con un poco de temor por sus rubios.

–Es mentira que Yondaime-sama mato al Kyubi hace 12 años, los bijuus no pueden morir así que la única manera de derrotarlo es sellarlo. – empezó a relatar Mizuki obteniendo una reacción tensa en los rubios.

–Un momento, eso... Nosotros... – empezó a balbucear Naruko entendiendo a donde quería llegar el peliblanco.

–Veo que lo entienden. ¡Así es! ¡Toda Konoha los odia porque dentro de ustedes se encuentra el mounstro que casi destruye la aldea hace 12 años!–

– ¡Hace 12 años! ¡El día en que nacieron, fueron elegidos como el sacrificio humano! ¡Por la persona que más admiraban!– gritaba Mizuki deleitándose por la expresión de desesperación de los rubios.

– ¡En realidad, puede que esa mujer a la que consideran su madre los odia más que nadie! ¡Escuche que varios de los Uchiha murieron por su culpa! ¡Porque fueron acusados de liberar al Kyubi! – Ni siquiera Mizuki sabía si esto último sea verdad pero solo lo dijo para perturbarlos aún más.

–Mientes... Es mentira dattebari...– dijo Naruko con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro.

–Entonces respóndanme algo... ¿Porque un par de huérfanos fueron adoptados por Godaime-sama? –

– ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Naruko-chan! ¡No escuchen a ese maldito bastardo! – grito Hinata con mucho dolor al ver la expresión de desesperación de los Uzumaki.

– ¡El Sharingan es muy útil para controlar monstruos! ¡Godaime-sama que tiene el Sharingan más poderoso de la aldea! ¡Los adopto para tenerlos bajo control en todo momento! ¡Estoy seguro que Itachi e Izumi Uchiha saben de esto y también los tienen vigilados! –

–Mientes... Ellos... Nosotros somos una familia dattebayo...– dijo Naruto cayendo de rodillas.

– ¡Incluso su querida Hinata-chan! ¡Ella los engaña usando sus encantos! – dijo Mizuki mientras veía a Hinata con orgullo.

– ¡Cállate! ¡El amor que siento por Naruto-kun y Naruko-chan es real! – grito Hinata llena de ira por la palabras crueles del peliblanco.

–Sosteniendo el acto hasta el final, eres una magnifica actriz Hinata. ¡Una espléndida actuación de la Kunoichi del año! – dijo Mizuki mientras aplaudía con euforia.

En este punto, las emociones de los rubios estaban en su máximo punto, dolor, ira, tristeza, odio, desesperación. Se sentían traicionados, se sentían engañados, se sentían devastados.

¿Todo fue una mentira?

– ¡Todas las muertes ocurridas aquel día es por su culpa! ¡Solo son un par de monstruos que nacieron de la sangre de los inocentes! ¡Lo único que puede expiar sus crímenes es la muerte! – dijo Mizuki mientras lanzaba 2 kunai en dirección a los rubios quienes no podían moverse por la desesperación que sentían...

...

...

Itachi Uchiha se encontraba corriendo por el bosque junto a Izumi y al anbu Tenzo a la dirección de sus hermanitos adoptivos con suma desesperación.

Había escuchado de su madre que debía ir lo más pronto posible a buscar a Naruto, Naruko y a Hinata pues Mizuki reveló un secreto muy preocupante.

Les revelo a los rubios su condición de jinchurikis...

Itachi sabía de los relatos de su madre que los jinchurikis son las personas con el corazón más sensible e inestables emocionalmente.

Se sentía gratamente agradecido de que Hinata estuviera con ellos pero temía que ella no pudiera controlar los sentimientos de los rubios.

Y dicho temor se incrementó al sentir una explosión de chakra por lo que incremento aún más su velocidad para llegar a tiempo.

Sin embargo, al llegar al lugar encontró una escena completamente diferente de lo que esperaba.

Naruto y Naruko estaban de rodillas, con algo de sangre y algunas heridas mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando de aquella expresión tan vacía y desesperada…

Hinata estaba ahí, ella tenía más sangre encima de ella pero no era de ella…

El cadáver de un chunin estaba ahí…

Y luego Mizuki estaba ahí, con una mirada que reflejaba terror absoluto, sus ropas estaban rotas y estaba en un estado desnutrido y moribundo…

Fue a comprobar y efectivamente, estaba vivo, apenas con vida mientras murmuraba un par de incoherencias.

—Luna sangrienta… Luna sangrienta… Luna sangrienta… — repetía el peliblanco una y otra vez.

— ¡Naruto-chan! ¡Naruko-chan! ¡Hinata-chan! ¡¿Están bien?! — grito Izumi muy preocupada por el estado de sus 3 hermanitos pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a ellos alguien la interrumpió.

— ¡Espera Izumi-neesan! — grito la Hyuga recuperando la conciencia.

Izumi se detuvo viendo a Hinata la cual estaba respirando entrecortadamente.

— ¡¿Por qué me detienes Hinata-chan?! ¡¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?! — pregunto Izumi histéricamente.

—Eso no es importante… te lo contare luego… por ahora… me llevare a Naruto-kun y a Naruko-chan a descansar… — dijo Hinata mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a los rubios, pero fue detenida por un par de manos en sus hombros.

— ¡No me jodas Hinata! ¡Respóndeme que fue lo que sucedió! ¡Además tenemos que llevarlos con un médico! — dijo Izumi con un tono más histérico mientras derramaba lágrimas.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Te contare todo mañana! ¡Pero ahora necesito llevármelos! ¡Necesito sanar el corazón de Naruto y Naruko! ¡Así que suéltame! — grito Hinata con un tono lleno de ira y dolor.

Izumi se enfocó en los rubios y en su mirada… deseaba ir a abrazarlos y consolarlos pero la mirada en Hinata le decía que era ella la que debía hacerlo…

No quería hacerlo…

Quería ir con ellos y abrazar a los 3 que claramente pasaron por una experiencia traumática…

Pero también era consciente de que Hinata es la única que ha podido acercarse a sus corazones más que cualquiera…

Lo sabía luego de haberlos visto crecer juntos durante los últimos 4 años, ellos confiaban en Hinata más que en cualquier otra persona, se contaban cosas que jamás le dijeron a nadie, sus miedos, sus temores, sus traumas, sus sueños y esperanzas…

Quería consolarlos pero debía dejarlos solos por hoy.

Izumi solo soltó los hombros de Hinata la cual dio un silencioso agradecimiento y se acercaba a los rubios para agarrarlos delicadamente de las manos y empezar a caminar a lo cual los rubios la siguieron sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Cuando Hinata se alejó de la vista del grupo de Itachi, Izumi cayó al suelo mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente a lo cual Itachi se acercó para abrazarla y reconfortarla mientras le decía a Tenzo que se llevara a Mizuki con un médico.

Itachi estaba frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo por no haber llegado a tiempo, pero también, estaba enfadado con su madre por haber enviado a sus hermanitos con Mizuki de forma tan descuidada, pero alejo esos pensamientos y decidió concentrarse en su esposa Izumi.

Volviendo con Hinata.

Hinata llego a la casa que compartía con sus rubios y con su hermana menor Hanabi, a esta hora su hermana debía estar durmiendo por lo que entro lo más silenciosamente posible mientras guiaba a sus rubios al baño para limpiar la sangre que tenían pues mientras iban caminando las heridas se curaron rápidamente.

—El poder del bijuu es muy útil. — murmuro Hinata para sí misma.

Cuando los 3 estuvieron en el baño Hinata empezó a preparar el baño caliente, asegurándose de que tuviera una buena temperatura la Hyuga comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar completamente desnuda, luego comenzó a desvestir a Naruko y a Naruto de forma cuidadosa.

Tomando un estropajo y enjabonándolo, se acercó a Naruko y comenzó a tallar la sangre y suciedad del cuerpo de la rubia la cual siempre le fue atrayente a la peliazul de forma pecaminosa, pero no era momento de pensar en ello.

Necesitaban amor, no lujuria.

Dejo de limpiar el cuerpo de Naruko para enjuagarla y quitarle la espuma, luego se enfocó en su cara, delicadamente tomo su rostro con ambas manos y se acercó para darle un suave y dulce beso en la frente.

—Todo estará bien… todo estará bien… — dijo Hinata mientras sentía la mano de Naruko en una de sus muñecas mientras Naruko mantenía el vacío en su mirada.

—Tengo que limpiar a Naruto, solo será un momento… él también me necesita… — Hinata sintió que la mano de Naruko ya no la sujetaba a lo que tomo eso como un asentimiento.

—Todo estará bien… lo prometo. — Hinata le dijo a Naruto mientras comenzaba a quitarle la suciedad del cuerpo, cuando termino de enjabonarlo y enjuagarlo le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Tomando las manos de los gemelos los guio a la bañera en donde ambos se sumergieron entendiendo el mensaje de Hinata la cual ahora se enfocaba en limpiar su cuerpo.

Cuando Hinata se metió a la bañera, casi de forma mecánica Naruto y Naruko se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron con sumo temor de que se fuera, mientras la peliazul correspondió el abrazo mientras seguía repitiendo que todo estaría bien.

Oficina del Hokage

—Okaa-sama, ¡¿Por qué permitió que Naruto, Naruko y Hinata fueran a enfrentarse al traidor de Mizuki?! ¡¿Acaso no pensaste en los riesgos que conllevo eso?! ¡No pensaste que Mizuki pudiera revelar la condición de Naruto y Naruko! — pregunto Itachi confrontando a su madre la cual miraba hacia a la aldea.

—Itachi, mientras estemos en esta oficina debes tratarme con el debido respeto. — respondió Mikoto con un tono autoritario mientras Itachi tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

—Hokage-sama, respóndame por favor, ¿Por qué permitió eso? — pregunto Itachi más calmado.

Mikoto permaneció callada por un momento antes de hacer una señal con las manos haciendo que los anbus que se encontraban en su oficina se fueran del lugar. Mikoto volteo hacia la puerta y mientras se acercaba a ella saco un papel con un sello de silencio escrito en el.

—Es cierto que pudo haber sido algo imprudente, pero era necesario. — dijo Mikoto seriamente.

— ¿De qué forma esto era necesario? — dijo Itachi mirando fríamente a su madre quien no se inmuto ante esa mirada de su primogénito.

—Itachi, lo que estoy a punto de contarte es un secreto clasificado de rango SS al igual que la condición de Naruto y Naruko de pseudo-jinchurikis. — dijo Mikoto poniendo tenso a Itachi.

— ¿Qué tanto sabes del nacimiento de Hinata Hyuga? —

…

…

Habitación de Hinata

Mientras que en la oficina del Hokage se llevaba a cabo la conversación entre Mikoto y su hijo Itachi, en la habitación de Hinata se encontraban los hijos del habanero sangriento siendo abrazados por la peliazul mientras tarareaba una canción.

—Hinata… — susurro Naruto llamando la atención de la Hyuga.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo dattebari? — pregunto Naruko en un tono muerto.

—Solo estoy abrazando a las personas más importantes para…— Hinata no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por Naruto.

—No necesitas seguir fingiendo dattebayo. — dijo Naruto.

—No necesitas seguir fingiendo que te preocupas por los monstruos dattebari. — dijo Naruko.

—No estoy fingiendo, y no considero que sean los monstruos que creen que son. — dijo Hinata apretando más su agarre.

— ¿Cómo puedes asegurar que no somos el Kyubi? — pregunto Naruko apretando los dientes.

—…Porque si fueran el Kyubi… ya me hubieran matado. — respondió Hinata.

—Déjanos ir Hinata, no queremos que estés con nosotros dattebari. — dijo Naruko intentando liberarse sin éxito del abrazo de Hinata.

—Por favor, no queremos lastimarte dattebayo. — dijo Naruto sin embargo Hinata los acerco más a su pecho.

—Si quieren que los deje, mátenme. — dijo Hinata poniendo al par de Uzumaki en shock.

—Sueltanos. — dijo Naruto.

—Por favor. — pidió Naruko.

—Sueltanos. —

—No queremos hacerte daño. —

—…—

—Por favor…—

Naruto y Naruko dejaban de resistirse al abrazo de Hinata y comenzaban a llorar amargamente en su pecho. Mientras que Hinata comenzaba a cantar una canción.

Hinata termino de cantar mientras Naruto y Naruko comenzaban a conciliar el sueño a la vez que en las manos de Hinata desaparecían 2 símbolos, siendo el sol en la mano derecha y la luna en la mano izquierda.

_Aunque no reciba el valor con el que nací_

_La confusión y los días acumulados me darán la respuesta_

_El futuro intocable se enrolla frente a mi_

_El mundo del ayer solo tenía una armonía preestablecida pero _

_¿La línea que separa la desesperación y la esperanza aún es muy delgada?_

_Eso también es preciado, si tú lo decides_

_En la oscuridad, tomaré fuertemente tu mano_

—De todo corazón, lo prometo. —

Capítulo 1: Juramento.

Esta vez el mensaje será corto, agradezco al grupo Los novatos de Konoha por sus opiniones al escribir este fic, prometo que este si lo terminare y que tratare de crear una trama interesante y fundamentada lo mejor que un novato como yo puede hacer. Se despide Kevin4491.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

Notas:

* * *

-Sí aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

* * *

—Habla humano. —

—"pensamiento humano " —

— ["Comunicación telepática"] —

—**Habla de invocación/Bijuu. **—

—**"pensamiento de invocación/Bijuu"**—

— **["Comunicación telepática o de Jinchuriki"] **—

Naruto no me pertenece doy todo el crédito al autor.

Insertar ost Danganronpa Another Episode: Beautiful Dead.

A la mañana siguiente, podemos observar a Hinata caminando por las calles con miradas curiosas y confundidas por lo veían.

Y eso era debido a que Naruto y Naruko iban muy apegados a Hinata, con uno en cada lado mientras tenían una mirada apagada y además había signos en sus ojos de que habían estado llorando durante mucho tiempo.

Hinata no prestaba atención a las miradas de los demás y únicamente se enfocaba en caminar a la academia tomando delicadamente las manos de las 2 personas que más ama.

Cuando llego a la academia, Hinata observo que todos sus compañeros ya estaban presentes haciendo la misma rutina, lo cual fue un alivio para la Hyuga pues al parecer nadie se había enterado del incidente de anoche.

Sosteniendo aun la mano de los mellizos Uzumaki se fue a una esquina para sentarse en el suelo y luego los rubios se acostaron a su lado.

Hinata comenzó a acariciar a Naruto y a Naruko cariñosamente mientras tarareaba una canción.

En eso aparece un chunin que no era Iruka ni Mizuki lo cual llamo la atención de todos los estudiantes con excepción de Hinata que seguía acariciando al par de mellizos que se habían quedado dormidos.

—Buenos días, he venido a suplantar a Iruka Unimo y a Mizuki en sus funciones como profesor. — esa simple oración hizo que muchos comenzaran a murmurar.

—Disculpe, ¿Qué paso con Iruka-sensei y Mizuki-sensei? — pregunto un estudiante al azar.

—Hubo un incidente en el cual Mizuki quedo incapacitado permanentemente e Iruka…—

— ¿… está muerto? — pregunto Ino Yamanaka ya que escucho algo similar de su padre pero no pudo preguntar si era verdad o no.

—Si. — esa confirmación hizo que los estudiantes se conmocionaran, y atrás de ellos, Naruto y Naruko se apegaron aún más a Hinata de forma inconsciente al escuchar el nombre de su fallecido sensei.

El silencio inundaba el aula y nadie se atrevía a decir nada, algunos querían preguntar cuál fue el incidente pero no se atrevían ya que no estaban seguros de querer saberlo. El chunin viendo esto decidió retornar el asunto.

—Estoy aquí para anunciar los equipos genin de este año. — dijo el chunin volviendo a tener la atención de los graduados.

Los equipos quedaron formados del siguiente modo.

Equipo 1-6: civiles.

Equipo 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Naruko Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.

Equipo 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha y Shino Aburame.

Aquí, las fangirls de Sasuke chillaron de ira porque ninguna pudo quedar en el mismo equipo pero una mirada del chunin detuvo los chillidos.

—Si solo están aquí para coquetear con un chico, entonces deberían de dejar de hacernos perder el tiempo con intentos de Kunoichis. — dijo el chunin en un tono frio y molesto a lo que las chicas bajaron la cabeza avergonzadas.

—Muy bien, voy a continuar. — dijo el chunin mientras seguía anunciando los equipos.

Equipo 9: En servicio activo.

Equipo 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi.

Si bien Ino ya estaba consciente por conversaciones con su padre de que replicaría el legendario InoShikaChou con los herederos del clan Akimichi y el Nara, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada de no poder estar con Sasuke.

Equipo 11: Sakura Haruno, Yakumo Kurama, Sai.

—Disculpe, ¿Quién es Sai y Yakumo? — pregunto Sakura curiosa.

—Al parecer son 2 genin graduados del año pasado que formaban el equipo 11, sin embargo perdieron un integrante por lo que Godaime-sama decidió integrarte al equipo 11 para compensar la pérdida. — dijo el chunin a lo cual Sakura se sentó.

—Bueno, esos son todos los equipos, en una hora vendrá unos Jounin los cuales serán los responsables de cada equipo, por lo que todo lo que puedo decir son unas palabras en nombre de Iruka. —

—Iruka confiaba mucho en esta promoción y siempre me hablaba sobre ustedes diciendo que eran buenos chicos y algunos parecían no muy convencidos sobre la carrera shinobi, sin embargo, quiero creer que entre ustedes, Iruka deposito su fe y su esperanza en que se volverían grandes shinobis. —

El chunin termino su discurso y se retiró del aula.

Fin del ost.

Los graduados se retiraron del aula para almorzar, algunos se fueron en sus equipos correspondientes para ir conociéndose, otros decidieron comer en solitario.

Hinata simplemente se quedó en el mismo lugar mientras seguía acariciando las cabezas de Naruko y Naruto.

Muchas cosas sucedieron ayer y tenía a Hinata muy preocupada por la cantidad de emociones que sus zorritos estaban experimentando.

Ayer en la noche había tenido que lidiar con las emociones complejas de las personas que más ama y por el momento había conseguido calmar esas emociones. Ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que sucedería si ellos se enteraran de aquello...

Se prometió a si misma lidiar con las secuelas del evento de ayer… secretamente pensó, que le gustaba que dependieran de ella emocionalmente.

Pero alejo esos pensamientos al ver que una de sus compañeras de clase estaba mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Sucede algo Ino-san? — pregunto la Hyuga viendo que la rubia Yamanaka la miraba seriamente.

Era algo extraño que Ino no haya perseguido al Uchiha como siempre, debido a que tenía una duda que deseaba aclarar.

—Hinata-san ¿sabes algo sobre el incidente de ayer? — Ino pregunto con una voz seria remarcando lo delicado de la situación.

—No más de lo que creo que sabes, nosotros, lo escuchamos de Itachi-niisan cuando hablo con Izumi-neesan, sin embargo, no supimos nada más. — Hinata mintió. Pero mintió de una forma muy convincente para muchos.

Excepto para la chismosa más grande de Konoha, ella lo sentía, había algo más.

—"La expresión en el par de tarados rubios me dan las pistas necesarias para saber que hay algo más pero lo dejare por el momento" — pensó Ino para después retirarse del salón dejando a una Hinata perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Eso no es lo importante en este momento…— se dijo Hinata a si misma mientras seguía acariciando a Naruto y Naruko que gracias a dios no se habían despertado mientras hablaba con Ino.

La hora que les dio el chunin término muy rápido, entonces, los alumnos comenzaban a regresar al salón para conocer a su Jounin-sensei. Un grupo de Jounin comenzó a llegar y a llevarse a sus equipos.

—Equipo 7, síganme. — dijo un hombre de 29 años a lo que Hinata despertó a Naruto y a Naruko los cuales comenzaron a caminar junto a ella.

El jounin sensei del equipo 7 tiene un cabello castaño y lacio a unos centímetros sobre los hombros, con caída hacia su rostro. Sus ojos son de un color marrón claro que permite distinguir la pupila.

Lleva su banda ninja como una bandana con la chapa hacia atrás, y viste el traje estándar Jounin con el Chaleco Táctico. Siempre trae su Senbon en la boca.

El equipo 7 llego a un bosque en donde su sensei los esperaba sentado en la rama de un árbol.

—Ahora que llegaron, vamos a empezar con las presentaciones. — dijo el castaño mientras bajaba del árbol.

—Mi nombre es Genma Shiranui, soy un Tokubetsu Jounin y seré su Jounin-sensei, sigues tú. — dijo el ahora identificado Genma apuntando a Naruko.

—…— sin embargo Naruko solo se mantuvo en silencio mientras seguía aferrándose a Hinata sin querer mirar a Genma.

— ¿Ok…? ¿Qué tal tú? — dijo Genma apuntando a Naruto pero se quedó igual que su hermana.

—Perdónelos, es que aún no se recuperan emocionalmente de lo que sucedió ayer. — dijo Hinata con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bueno… te importaría presentármelos entonces. — dijo Genma mientras suspiraba.

—Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, la hija mayor del fallecido líder del clan Hyuga, ellos son Naruto y Naruko Uzumaki, los pseudo-jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko, aunque creo que usted ya lo sabe, ¿verdad? — dijo Hinata con una sonrisa triste sintiendo el temblor en los mellizos.

—Sí, Godaime-sama confió en que pudiera guiarlos correctamente además de ayudarte a sacarlos de su trance. — dijo Genma relajado.

—Pero me pregunto si serán capaces de aprobar el verdadero examen en su estado actual. — dijo Genma obteniendo la atención de los 3.

—Lo haremos, confió plenamente en que serán capaces de ello. —

—Lo siento si suena grosero pero ellos inspiran muchas cosas excepto confianza. — dijo Genma de forma burlesca.

Hinata no dijo nada, únicamente tomo las manos de los mellizos entre las suyas mientras las marcas del sol y la luna volvían a aparecer en las manos de Hinata mientras los rubios recuperaban algo de brillo en los ojos.

—Estamos preparados para lo que sea dattebayo. —

—Si Hinata-chan confía en nosotros, no tenemos más opción que dejar de compadecernos por nuestros problemas y demostrar nuestro valor dattebari. —

A pesar de que lo que sus palabras mostraban que aún no estaban recuperados del todo, aún estaban dispuestos a seguir adelante, Genma que noto esto sonrió ligeramente.

—Mmm, si creen que en su estado de inestabilidad aún pueden presentar la prueba, no puedo detenerlos. — dijo Genma con una mirada retadora.

—Su prueba consistirá en una pelea contra mí, suerte planeando algo para derrotarme. — dijo Genma mientras Hinata miro a los mellizos.

—Naruto-kun, Naruko-chan, vamos. — dijo la Hyuga a lo cual arrojo unas bombas de humo hacia Genma y los 3 aprovecharon para esconderse.

Escondidos entre los árboles, Hinata, Naruto y Naruko estaban hablando sobre una estrategia. Pero sobretodo, una advertencia.

— ¿Creen que tengamos que usar eso de nuevo dattebayo? — pregunto Naruto un poco perturbado.

—No es necesario, esta vez nuestro oponente no intenta matarnos, solo debemos impresionarlo y atraparlo con la guardia baja. — dijo Hinata tranquilizando al rubio.

—Lo primero, es pensar en nuestro oponente dattebari. — dijo Naruko seriamente.

—Genma Shiranui, un Tokubetsu Jounin que formo parte del pelotón de guardaespaldas del Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. Se graduó de la academia a los 10 años y se volvió chunin a los 13. —

—Especializado en ninjutsu con agujas Senbon y el Futon, además de poseer un jutsu espacio-tiempo similar al del Yondaime Hokage, pero solo puede hacerlo con otras 2 personas por lo que es una preocupación menos. — dijo Hinata revisando un cuaderno.

— ¿Hinata-chan? —

— ¿Si? —

— ¿Y ese cuaderno? Dattebayo. —

—No le presten mucha atención, es solo un pequeño registro. — dijo Hinata inocentemente.

— ¿Registro de qué…? Dattebari. —

—De todos los shinobis de la aldea. —

Naruto y Naruko se miraron muy confundidos.

— ¿Para qué necesitas un registro? Dattebayo. —

—En caso de que alguien se quiera meter en donde no le llaman y poder preparar un plan de contingencia. — dijo Hinata con una sonrisa dulce mientras un aura siniestra salía de ella.

Naruto y Naruko se miraron preocupados por esto. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Ignorando mi cuadernito, se me ocurrió un buen plan. — dijo Hinata mientras los mellizos le prestaban atención…

Time skip

—Felicidades, los declaro oficialmente el equipo 7. — dijo Genma viendo como Hinata era derribada por los mellizos.

"N/A: Perdón, tuve que saltarme el verdadero examen Genin ya que no se me pudo ocurrir nada y preferí saltarme la escena a tener que escribir una escena mal planificada."

—Los hicimos. — dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba a sus rubios cabeza hueca.

Genma observo la escena con una leve sonrisa hasta que observo que en las manos de la Hyuga 2 símbolos brillaron antes de desaparecer.

—"Es el sello del que hablo Godaime-sama..." —

—Bueno. Si ya terminaron de celebrar les informare nuestra rutina como equipo. — dijo Genma llamando la atención de los 3 genin oficiales.

—A las 7 en punto deberán presentarse a este campo de entrenamiento para realizar entrenamiento físico. —

—A las 8 entrenaremos su Taijutsu, a las 9 realizaremos ejercicios de control de chakra. A las 10 iremos a la oficina del Hokage para pedir sus misiones como equipo 7. —

—Tendremos una hora para comer y luego realizaremos entrenamiento de Ninjutsu o cualquier rama shinobi que pueda interesarles. — cuando Genma termino de dar indicaciones, se desvaneció en un Shunshin no Jutsu.

—Tenemos que pedirle a Genma-sensei que nos enseñe eso dattebayo. — dijo Naruto a lo que Naruko y Hinata asintieron de acuerdo.

El recién formado equipo 7 se dirigía al complejo Uchiha a celebrar que aprobaron el examen y ahora eran un equipo oficial, sin embargo, a mitad de camino Hinata pregunto.

— ¿Se sienten mejor? — pregunto Hinata haciendo que los mellizos se detuvieran en seco.

Se miraron entre si y luego de tomarse unos momentos para pensar asintieron.

—Lo peor ya paso dattebayo. — dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente.

—Perdón si te preocupamos Hinata-chan dattebari. — dijo Naruko imitando a su hermano pequeño mientras la Hyuga tenía un pensamiento.

—"Mis 2 soles" —

Hinata extendió sus brazos y atrapo al par de mellizos desprevenidos en un abrazo.

—Saben que siempre podrán contar conmigo para todo lo que necesiten y en el momento en el que lo necesiten, no necesitan guardarse nada ni tampoco contárselo a nadie más además de mí. —

—Su único confidente soy yo. — dijo Hinata en un tono posesivo que secretamente emociono al par de tarados.

Tener una infancia donde no podías saber quién intentaría matarte o apuñalarte mientras observas como otros niños de su edad poseen algo que les fue negado desde su nacimiento.

Incluso si por algunos momentos pensaron que el amor que Hinata les da es algo extraño, jamás lo cuestionarían, ellos lo aceptarían siempre.

Time skip.

Punto de vista de Hinata.

En la casa principal del complejo Uchiha, todos estábamos celebrando que habíamos aprobado el examen de graduación.

Incluso Sasuke-san está aquí recibiendo elogios de Izumi-neesan pero seguía imperturbable como siempre. Lo que me hace preguntarme si habrá una mujer que pueda ponerlo nervioso además de Mikoto-kaasan.

Izumi-neesan al ver que Sasuke-san no mostraba reacción alguna comenzó a llorar graciosamente en el pecho de Itachi-niisan mientras le reclamaba por qué Sasuke no se avergonzaba ni nada.

Recuerdo que algo así pasa a menudo, incluso cuando Sasuke era un bebe.

En ese entonces Naruto, Naruko y yo nos habíamos reído mucho pensando en el Brocon de Sasuke en una edad adulta.

Hablando de ellos, puedo ver que se encuentran mejor. Y eso me dejaba deseando el poder darles el regalo que había preparado para ellos pero puede que lo mejor sea esperar a que su mente se despejara mejor.

Aunque todavía puedo divertirme al ayudarlos a "despejar" su mente.

Narración 3° persona.

Llegada la noche, nos encontramos en la habitación de Hinata la cual besaba apasionadamente a Naruto mientras el símbolo del sol brillaba en la mano derecha de Hinata.

Cuando rompieron el beso, Naruko casi de inmediato aparto a su hermano para luego capturar los labios de Hinata comenzando a unirlos de forma un poco desesperada a la vez que el símbolo de la luna brillaba en la mano izquierda de Hinata.

Cuando rompieron el beso, los mellizos Uzumaki se quedaron jadeando un poco mientras Hinata sonreía divertida y se relamía los labios a la vez que en su cabello azulado más mechones se teñían de blanco.

Mientras la Hyuga obtendría otra noche divertida, en un lugar remoto cuya ubicación es solo conocida por un puñado de personas, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión.

Base Anbu Raíz: Ubicación desconocida.

— ¿Hay información nueva sobre Hinata Hyuga? — pregunto un hombre de avanzada edad que tenía el ojo derecho y el brazo vendados.

—Lo sentimos mucho Danzo-sama, no hemos podido contactar con el equipo que enviamos el día de ayer. — dijo un hombre enmascarado con una capa negra de cuerpo completo.

El hombre identificado como Danzo únicamente golpeo su escritorio con frustración.

—12 años… he intentado poner mis manos sobre esa niña desde hace 12 años y no he podido conseguirlo, incluso con su clan extinto aun es intocable. — dijo Danzo molesto.

Danzo Shimura, apodado el Halcón de Guerra.

Fue parte del escuadrón del Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju cuando fueron emboscados por los hermanos Kinkaku y Ginkaku y es el líder de una organización independiente a Konoha.

Anbu Raíz, una organización que hace una gran cantidad de trabajos desde la sombra cuyo objetivo primordial es velar por el bienestar de Konohagakure no Sato.

Incluso si deba hacerlo con los métodos más cuestionables que podrían ser señaladas como acto de traición.

Y uno de sus objetivos más actuales…

— ¿Ya intentaste hablar con ella personalmente? — dijo un hombre de cabello color gris, con una barba del mismo color. Usa anteojos color verde, así como un ceño fruncido que se mantuvo como constante, desde su juventud. También posee marcas faciales sólidas por sus mandíbulas, que ha mantenido durante su vejez.

Su nombre era Homura Mitokado, consejero de la Godaime Hokage Mikoto Uchiha y antiguo compañero de equipo del Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi.

—No he tenido la oportunidad, odio admitirlo pero siendo una niña es muy peligrosa. El poder de aquel sello todavía es desconocido y lo único que se dé él es que está vinculado a los pseudo-jinchurikis del Kyubi. — respondió Danzo.

—Nadie quiere entenderlo, intente razonar miles de veces con el sandaime y el consejo shinobi de que lo mejor era que ellos 3 debían ser entrenados bajo mi yugo para convertirse en las armas de Konoha. —

—Pero todos se niegan por miedo a esa mujer…— dijo Danzo con sentimientos encontrados de intranquilidad.

—No puedes culpar a nadie Danzo, en aquella reunión quedo demostrado que posee el poder suficiente para destruir la aldea sin esfuerzo alguno y ustedes lo deben saber, la mirada en esa mujer delata años de experiencia en la guerra. — dijo una mujer de edad avanzada con los entrecerrados.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño doble, con una aguja de pelo tradicional, con dos perlas colgando, que le cubría la frente y protector de los pendientes.

Ella era Koharu Utatane, consejera de Mikoto Uchiha y excompañera de equipo de Hiruzen Sarutobi.

—Es por eso que Konoha necesita que ellos 3 se conviertan en un arma en caso de que vuelva a aparecer. — dijo Danzo de forma terca.

—Ríndete Danzo, no lo conseguirás y lo sabes, esa mujer te conoce y preparo muchas trampas para evitar que te acercaras a ellos. — dijo Koharu con molestia en su voz.

—Solo necesito una abertura, un vacío legal que me permita acercarme y usar Kotoamatsukami en esa niña sin que los 2 jinchurikis estén cerca. — dijo Danzo mientras pensaba minuciosamente.

—Es tu problema si quieres seguir insistiendo en ello, Koharu y yo no estaremos apoyándote estaba vez, estas solo en esto. — dijo Homura mientras ambos consejeros se iban del lugar dejando a Danzo todavía pensando.

—Si solo supiera más de ese sello. — murmuro Danzo mientras sacaba un pergamino y leía su contenido con una mirada analítica.

—"Tendré que hablar con él..."—

Konohagakure no sato.

Durante la siguiente semana el equipo 7 se sometió al entrenamiento indicado por Genma Shiranui quien de vez en cuando soltaba algún chiste sin gracia pero resultaba ser un sensei bastante confiable.

—Algo que tenemos que tener en cuenta será su naturaleza de chakra. — dijo Genma mientras sacaba 3 papeles de su bolsillo y se los entregaba a sus genin.

— ¿Nos enseñara jutsus elementales? Dattebayo. — pregunto Naruto emocionado.

—Aun no. — Naruto hizo una mueca de decepción.

—Eso dependerá de que tanto avancen con el entrenamiento. — los ojos de Naruto volvían a brillar en ilusión mientras Hinata y Naruko reían por lo lindo que se veía Naruto actuando como un niño al que le dicen que le compraran dulces.

Se decidió que Naruko iniciaría la actividad pero antes Genma dio una "breve" explicación.

—No sé si lo sepan, pero hay 5 elementos naturales primarios de chakra: Elemento Agua, Fuego, Tierra, Rayo y Viento. Cada persona tiene el potencial de dominar los cinco elementos con trabajo extremadamente duro y varias décadas de entrenamiento, pero tendrá mucho más facilidad con ciertos elementos según sea el caso. — explicó Genma a sus estudiantes.

— ¿Por qué Genma-sensei? dattebayo — preguntó Naruto dudoso.

—Cada persona tiene una afinidad primaria a un solo elemento y una o dos afinidades secundarias a otros elementos. — sorprendentemente fue Hinata la que respondió esa pregunta.

—"Tal vez solo lo investigo por su cuenta." — pensó Genma restándole importancia.

—Es como dijo Hina-chibi, en mi caso mi elemento afín es... —

—Futon, ya lo sabíamos desde el día de la prueba. — dijo Hinata mientras mostraba cierto libro y lo volvía a guardar en quién sabe dónde.

—Correcto… ¿Alguna pregunta? —

— ¿Las afinidades de chakra son hereditarias? Dattebari. —preguntó Naruko curiosa.

—Gran parte de las veces, pero en ocasiones no puede suceder. Por ejemplo, el clan Sarutobi y el clan Uchiha tienen un dominio innato del Katon como afinidad primaria. Aunque en mi caso mi familia es de origen civil y yo decidí intentar la carrera shinobi así que no podría afirmar si mi Futon sea hereditario. — mencionó el hombre.

— ¿Alguna otra cosa que debamos saber? —preguntó Hinata levantando la mano.

—Depende de sus afinidades tendrán que tener cuidado con los usuarios de otros elementos naturales porque cada elemento es débil ante otro. — al ver la cara de los mellizos trato de explicar con simpleza.

—Solo deben recordar esto: Suiton es débil ante Doton porque esta termina absorbiéndola y se aprovecha de sus propiedades, además de que es fácilmente combinable con Raiton por las sales que se hallan en esta. —

—Katon es débil ante el Suiton porque esta lo extingue a su contacto, pero tengan cuidado porque una gran cantidad de llamas pueden evaporarla. —

—Doton es débil ante el Raiton porque esta posee sales que pueden conducir corriente eléctrica por lo que la destruye fácilmente. —

—Raiton es inútil ante el Futon porque es un aislante eléctrico efectivo, aquí entre nos. A Kakashi le cuesta enfrentarse a mi sin su Sharingan por eso. — dijo Genma con algo de orgullo por pertenecer a ese grupo de personas que obliga a Kakashi a pelear en serio.

— ¿Kakashi? — preguntaron los mellizos sin reconocer el nombre.

—Kakashi Hatake también llamado Kakashi del Sharingan o también Kakashi el ninja que copia. — dijo Hinata sacando cierto libro de registros mientras Genma pudo ver esta vez que apareció de un sello oculto en la manga de Hinata.

—"¿desde cuándo sabe Fuinjutsu?" —

—Durante su adolescencia formo parte del equipo 7 de la generación de Genma-sensei conformada por Obito Uchiha y Rin Nohara siendo Minato Namikaze el sensei de ese equipo. — dijo Hinata dejando en shock a Genma.

— "¿Cómo es que ella sabe eso?" — pensó Genma sin saber que la Hyuga tenía más información.

—Siendo hijo de Sakumo Hatake "el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha" heredero la destreza de su padre siendo declarado un genio en la artes ninjas. —

— ¿Sakumo Hatake? —

—Un shinobi de nivel Jounin que fue muy respetado hasta que la aldea critico sus acciones en una última misión que causo que Sakumo se suicidara, aún no he investigado mucho del incidente pero lo poco que se de Sakumo es digno de respeto. — dijo Hinata mientras Genma no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—El padre de Kakashi…— dijo Naruto en voz baja.

—No conocemos a Kakashi pero me siento mal por él dattebari. —

—Volviendo con Kakashi…— dijo Hinata captando la atención de los mellizos.

—Se volvió Jounin a los 15 años y durante una misión uno de sus compañeros murió Obito Uchiha. —

Los mellizos se vieron el uno al otro sorprendidos.

—De aquella misión Obito antes de morir le encomendó su Sharingan a Kakashi pero según lo que encontré el cuerpo de Obito…—

—"¿Cuánta información puede obtener Hinata?" — Genma se preguntó a sí mismo.

—Espera espera espera un poco. Hinata-chan ¿Qué paso con el cuerpo de Obito? Dattebayo. — pregunto Naruto curioso.

—No supe de eso pero creo que lograron encontrar el cuerpo de Obito y darle sepultura, es decir… dudo que Konoha abandonara el cuerpo de uno de sus shinobis como si no tuviese valor alguno. —

Aquella comparación hizo que Genma temblara un poco sin que nadie lo descubriera.

—"Seria demasiado que esa niña supiera aquello." —

—Posteriormente Rin Nohara murió en otra misión y luego Kakashi se volvió Anbu, aunque actualmente se volvió un Jounin-sensei, en específico del equipo 8. —

— ¡Wow! Este sujeto… Kakashi suena como alguien genial dattebayo. —

—Seguro lo es si es capaz de seguir adelante a pesar de las tragedias en su vida dattebari. —

Ambos mellizos tenían los ojos brillando en admiración a lo que Hinata sonrió de manera maliciosa a lo que Genma la miro entendiendo que sabía algo malo.

—Lástima que Kakashi tiene un gran historial de retrasos en varias reuniones de todo tipo, según lo que escuche de Sasuke-san fue que Kakashi dejo a su equipo esperando por 3 horas y además es un pervertido que lee sus novelas eróticas en público. —

—Uno de sus sueños es participar en una película basada en la popular saga de libros Icha Icha Paradise. —

La imagen de un hombre que tuvo que pasar por mucho se destruyó en la mente de los mellizos y se imaginaron a un sujeto de 35 años caminando como si nada le importara con una sonrisa pervertida.

"N/A: Ustedes de todas las personas no tienen el derecho a juzgar a Kakashi de pervertido con todo lo que hacen con Hinata o más en específico lo que Hinata les hace."

— ¿Dónde diablos sacaste tanta información de Kakashi? — pregunto Genma asombrado a la vez que pensaba.

—"Esta niña… ¿tendrá talento para la recolección de información?" —

—Moo sensei. Esos son secretos de una mujer. — dijo Hinata con una mirada y un tono de voz avergonzado y juguetón.

Genma suspiro y decidió continuar con la explicación.

—Por último el Futon es inútil contra el Katon ya que este lo alimenta y potencia más estas técnicas, pero puede ser una ventaja si alguien es tu aliado porque pueden hacer jutsu combinado para acabar con tus enemigos, además de que un usuario de viento en extremo talentoso puede crear Vacío, un ataque que consta de crear un espacio sin aire, lo que puede extinguir cualquier fuego. — Genma termino su larga explicación.

—No entendí. — se rascó la cabeza Naruto.

—Yo te lo explico después, lo anoté todo. — mencionó Hinata con una pequeña libreta de apuntes.

—Gracias, eres la mejor dattebayo. — agradeció el Uzumaki.

—Última cosa que deben saber, en las misiones nos toparemos con ninjas de otras aldeas o renegados de estas. —

—El lugar de procedencia nos dará una pista sobre que elemento natural usa. Por ejemplo…—

—En Konoha es algo común que gran parte de los ninjas sean afines al Katon principalmente. Los procedentes de Kirigakure no sato, Takigakure no sato o Amegakure no sato tienen ninjas con Suiton en su mayoría. En Kumogakure gran parte de su ejército son afines al Raiton. Por su parte Iwagakure y Kusagakure son más afines al Doton. Y por último los ninjas de Sunagakure son en su mayoría más predominantes a tener Futon. — declaró el Jounin sensei.

—Ya lo anote por si acaso. — dijo Hinata en voz baja mientras veía como al par de tarados rubios les salía humo de la cabeza.

—Ahora que la explicación vamos a la parte shida. — dijo Genma mientras tomaba el mismo papel que tenían los genin.

—Para saber sus afinidades elementales deben de canalizar su chakra en esos papeles y dependiendo de la forma que adopte será su elemento. — dijo Genma mientras canalizaba chakra haciendo que el papel se partiera a la mitad.

—Si la hoja se divide en 2 tienen Futon, si la hoja se quema tienen Katon, si se moja tienen Suiton, si se arruga tienen Raiton y si se deshace tiene Doton, ahora inténtalo. —

Naruko canalizo chakra en el papel y este se dividió en 3 partes las cuales volaron un poco antes de que una parte de dividiera en 2, otra prendiera en llamas y la otra se deshiciera.

—Ya veo, tu elemento primario es el Futon y tus elementos secundarios son Katon y Doton, ahora sigue Naruto. —

El rubio canalizo chakra en el papel y este se dividió en 3 partes los cuales al igual que paso con su hermana volaron en el aire, una se dividió en 2, otra se arrugo y la otra se mojó.

—Wow, 2 usuarios de Futon, ¿tal vez tenga que ver que sean mellizos? Como sea, tu elemento primario es el Futon y los elementos secundarios son Suiton y Raiton sigues tú. — dijo Genma apuntando a Hinata.

—…— Hinata lo ignoro por un momento mientras anotaba algo en otra libreta muy distinta a las que había mostrado anteriormente mientras tenía una mirada que delataba algo de decepción.

— ¿eh? Perdón, me distraje un momento. — guardo la libreta y enfoco chakra en el papel pero…

¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo describir lo que paso? ¿O la reacción de los presentes ante tal fenómeno?

Lo primero que paso fue que el papel se dividió en 5 y una parte se dividía en 2. Eso indicaba que Hinata poseía Futon.

Todo normal hasta ahora.

Luego uno de los pedazos se arrugo. Hinata tenía Raiton.

Todo sigue normal.

Otro de los pedazos prendió en llamas. También tenía Katon.

¿Solo es coincidencia que los 3 tengan afinidad a 3 elementos verdad?

Entonces otro pedazo se mojó. ¿Suiton? ¿4 elementos?

El remate fue el último pedazo que se deshizo. ¿Doton?

Los ojos de los mellizos tenían un brillo comparable al de una estrella mientras sonreían. Y en cuanto a Genma…

Su cara mostraba un sentimiento de haber encontrado algo absurdo. Si hubiera que describirlo sería…

El sudor cayendo de su cara mientras sus ojos parecían casi salirse de sus cuencas, sus cejas levantadas tanto como podía y su boca estaba tan abierta que le deba un cierto parecido a un pelicano cuando abre la boca.

— ¡Imposible! ¡¿Esto es alguna broma?! ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡No puedo creer mi suerte! ¡Tómenla putos! ¡Yo entrenare al próximo dios…! No. ¡La próxima Diosa de los Shinobis! ¡Jajajajaja! — Genma rio tan fuerte que parecía que había enloquecido mientras se burlaba de algunos de sus compañeros de generación que también eran Jounins-sensei.

En cuanto a sus genins, Naruto y Naruko se habían acercado a su amante para elogiarla por su talento mientras la ojiperla veía a su sensei con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Luego del incidente, Genma se puso a pensar a mil en posibles personas que les debían favores para observar la posibilidad de instruir a sus estudiantes en el uso de sus elementos lo cual sería algo difícil pero bueno.

Uno debe aprovechar el potencial de entrenar a la potencial Rikudou Sennin.

Los días pasaron y el equipo 7 comenzó a realizar las misiones de rango D pero…

Comenzaron con la legendaria misión de rango D presente desde la fundación de la aldea.

Una misión que traía desgracia y caos.

Una misión que hacía que todos quisieran huir de inmediato.

Algunos consideraron desertar de la aldea para huir de dicha misión, y esa misión era…

Atrapar al gato de la esposa del señor feudal.

Pero…

Porque nos enfocamos en una misión que debió de haber sido realizada hace un par de días por el equipo 7, eso es porque…

—Conejo blanco reportándose, estoy en posición norte a 3 metros del objetivo cambio. —

—Rubia cabeza hueca numero 1 reportándose en posición suroeste a 4 metros del objetivo cambio dattebari. —

—Rubio cabeza hueca numero 2 reportándose en posición oeste a 4 metros del objetivo cambio dattebayo. ¿Quién autorizo estos nombres clave? Dattebayo. —

—Yo lo hice, pero eso no es importante, dijeron que tenían un plan para terminar estas misiones para siempre así que espero que sea algo bueno. —

—Recuerden… no pueden matar a Tora. — dijo Genma mientras los genin comenzaban a silbar inocentemente.

—No importa, número 1, número 2. A mi señal. —

5 minutos después…

—Aquí esta Tora-chan Hokage-sama. — dijo Hinata mientras cargaba al gato Tora el cual estaba encadenado y enjaulado.

La imagen del equipo 7 era lo que se esperaría de cualquier equipo genin en la misión del gato de la esposa del señor feudal. El equipo estaba lleno de vendas que cubrían su rostro los cuales aún no se curan.

¡Ni el poder de un bijuu puede sanar las heridas del linaje del gato infernal!

—Buen trabajo equipo 7 en un momento se transferirá el dinero a sus cuentas bancarias. — dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar sus días como genin.

Mini flashback.

—Listo, aquí esta ese gato infernal dattebane. — dijo Kushina mientras sostenía a Sora el abuelo de Tora con sus cadenas de sellado de diamantina con toda la paciencia del mundo para no apretar aún más las cadenas.

—Somos 3 kunoichis provenientes de clanes legendarios y un gato nos dejó en este estado. — dijo una joven Mikoto llena de cortadas al igual que sus compañeras de equipo.

—Mmm. — murmuro Hanami viéndose a un espejo y luego viendo a sus compañeras de equipo notando algo que ellas no notaron.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Hanami-chan? — pregunto Mikoto al notar que las 3 tenían diademas de orejitas de gato.

—Somos como hermanas nekos, miren nuestras mejillas. — dijo Hanami mientras las 3 se miraban la una a la otra notando que en las mejillas tenían 3 rasguños que simulaban los bigotes de un gato.

—OH, es verdad, nos vemos muy lindas dattebane. — dijo Kushina con un brillo en los ojos.

—Kushina-nya, ¿quieres hacer cositas conmigo nya? — pregunto Hanami entrando en modo neko coqueta.

— ¿De qué hablas Hanami? Dattebane. — dijo Kushina inocentemente.

—Solo sígueme nya. — dijo Hanami mientras se llevaba a Kushina del lugar.

—"Hanami-chan últimamente está algo extraña con Kushina-chan pero… no creo que pase nada malo ¿verdad?" — pensó Mikoto inocentemente.

Fin del flashback.

—Ohh mi lindo Tora-chan ¿Por qué te escapas de kaa-chan? — dijo la esposa del feudal mientras abrazaba a su gato el cual se asfixiaba en sus brazos sacando sonrisas maliciosas del par de mellizos.

—Me pregunto ¿cuál será el mejor método para asesinar a alguien? Dattebayo. — pregunto Naruto en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan.

—Eso es simple mi querido otôto, la mejor forma es acercarte a esa persona ocultando tus intenciones y en la noche cuando están en confianza, desgarrar el cuello del objetivo con un kunai dattebari. — Hinata y Mikoto comenzaron a sospechar lo que los mellizos intentaban hacer.

—Ohh, eres muy lista Onee-chan, sabes algo interesante… me di cuenta que las uñas de Tora son bastante filosas como un kunai dattebayo. — aquí el gato dejo de moverse bruscamente para intentar escapar y en lugar de eso comenzó a ronronear poniendo nerviosa a la mujer que lo cargaba.

—Miauuu. — arrullo Tora con inocencia mientras acercaba su patita al cuello de la mujer haciendo que lo suelte muy asustada y comience a correr mientras Tora caía elegantemente sobre sus 4 patas.

—Miauu. — dijo Tora mientras les sonreía genuinamente.

—Ahora eres libre Tora dattebari. —

—Disfrútalo como nunca dattebayo. —

Tora salía lentamente de la oficina del Hokage con renovada felicidad mientras comenzaba a caminar de vuelta al castillo del señor feudal sin temor a que esa mujer lo aplastara en esos abrazos mortales.

—"¿Viste eso Kushina-chan? Tus hijos lograron acabar con las misiones de capturar al gato de forma permanente." — pensó Mikoto mientras sonreía con orgullo.

El lugar quedo en completo silencio hasta que Mikoto hablo.

—Voy a darles un pago adicional por esa maravillosa jugada. — dijo Mikoto mientras los mellizos sonreían y chocaban los 5.

—Vamos por ramen para celebrar dattebari. — propuso Naruko a lo cual Naruto la secundo al instante.

—Adelántense si quieren, yo iré a comprar mis rollos de canela. — dijo Hinata mientras los mellizos asintieron y salieron corriendo de la oficina de Mikoto mientras que Hinata hizo una reverencia antes de comenzar a caminar a su Edén culinario.

— ¿Les doy una buena noticia o mejor espero a que la paciencia de ellos 2 llegue a su límite? — dijo Mikoto para sí misma.

Capítulo 2: Equipo 7.

Esta vez el mensaje será corto, espero no haberlos hecho esperar 243 años. Se despide Kevin4491.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

Notas:

* * *

-Sí aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mi opinión.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo y si aparece esto (?) es una pregunta que me hago y la pondré al final.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

* * *

—Habla humano. —

—"pensamiento humano " —

— ["Comunicación telepática"] —

—**Habla de invocación/Bijuu. **—

—**"pensamiento de invocación/Bijuu"**—

— **["Comunicación telepática o de Jinchuriki"] **—

Naruto no me pertenece doy todo el crédito al autor.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora Genma-sensei? — pregunto Hinata mientras el equipo 7 se encontraba en la orilla de un lago.

—Hoy practicaran su control de chakra, según su registro, actualmente dominaron el ejercicio de subir a los arboles por lo que hoy caminaran en el agua. — dijo Genma mientras comenzaba a caminar en el lago con total calma.

— ¿Algo como esto? — dijo Hinata mientras concentraba chakra en sus pies para después empezar a caminar sobre el agua como si nada.

—Wooow, Hinata-chan eres genial dattebayo. — dijo Naruto con un brillo en los ojos.

—Ahora inténtelo ustedes. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es emitir un flujo constante de chakra a la planta de los pies y utilizando la fuerza repelente para caminar a través de la superficie del agua. — dijo Genma mientras señalaba a los mellizos los cuales con una mirada arrogante reunieron chakra en la planta de sus pies.

Sin embargo al dar un paso ambos rubios cayeron al agua de forma cómica mientras salían corriendo por lo fría que estaba.

—Ahh, olvide decirles que tuvieran cuidado, el agua esta fría. — dijo Genma mientras los mellizos lo veían con cara de "no me digas".

—Oigan, no me miren así. Esta técnica es más difícil de dominar que la Práctica de Escalar Árboles porque la cantidad de chakra que tiene que ser emitida, cambia constantemente para adaptarse al flujo de la corriente, no es mi culpa que no tomaran eso en cuenta. — dijo Genma divertido de las miradas de sus estudiantes.

Los mellizos intentaron el ejercicio una y otra vez pero siempre terminaban cayendo al agua aunque el tiempo de dominio se reducía gracias al uso de los clones de sombra lo cual era de gran ayuda ya que con cada chapuzón, los mellizos pronto comenzaron a entender y dominar el ejercicio.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y los mellizos por fin podían mantenerse a flote aunque todavía con dificultad.

—Jajajaja, una vez que lo entiendes ya no es tan difícil, lo logramos Onee-chan dattebayo. — dijo Naruto emocionado mientras Naruko sonreía con suficiencia.

—Este ejercicio no es nada para nosotros. ¡Siempre encontraremos la forma de superar todo y a todos! ¡Por el orgullo de los Uzumaki siempre lo conseguiremos dattebari! — dijo Naruko mientras ella y su hermanito comenzaban a salir fuera del lago pero a unos cuantos pasos ambos perdieron la concentración y se hundieron.

—Jajajaja, parece que todavía es muy temprano para gritar victoria. — dijo Hinata mientras reía levemente al ver a los mellizos los cuales salían nadando del lago y se iban del lugar sin querer mirar a Hinata o a su sensei.

—Parece que se enojaron, ¿o tal vez sea la vergüenza? Como sea, ¿estarán bien? — pregunto Genma mientras veía a los mellizos irse sin mirar atrás.

—Ya se les pasara. — fue lo único que dijo Hinata mientras se iba detrás de los rubios.

Mientras Hinata comenzaba a correr para ponerse al día con sus mellizos, una extraña sensación llego a su cabeza la cual comenzó a provocarle un pequeño dolor el cual aumento gradualmente hasta que cerró los ojos un momento.

_—…—_

_—Hina…—_

_—…—_

_—Hinata…—_

_—…—_

_—Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan. —_

_—…—_

Hinata abrió los ojos rápidamente al notar que la sensación de dolor desaparecía de su mente.

— ¿Eh? —

—Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo dattebari? — pregunto Naruko algo preocupada mientras Hinata miraba su entorno dándose cuenta de algo.

—Eh, Naruko-chan, ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunto Hinata algo confundida.

— ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Naruko-nee! ¡Dense prisa! ¡Está a punto de comenzar dattebayo! — el grito de Naruto llamo la atención de ambas féminas.

Hinata no tuvo tiempo de preguntar cuando se dio cuenta de que Naruko comenzó a correr hacia un estadio mientras la sujetaba del brazo para arrastrarla al lugar.

—Moo, que pasó Naruko-nee, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto dattebayo? — pregunto Naruto mientras veía a sus compañeras de equipo llegar con algo de prisa.

—Lo siento, pero Hinata de pronto se detuvo con una expresión en blanco, Hinata-chan ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió dattebari? — pregunto Naruko preocupada por su amada.

—…—

Hinata se tomó un momento para recordar que fue lo que estaba haciendo pero al ver la expresión preocupada de sus mellizos trato de pensar en una respuesta.

—Perdónenme, creo que me perdí demasiado en mis pensamientos, ¿pueden explicarme que hacemos aquí? —

Los mellizos se miraron preocupados y decidieron explicarle.

— ¿Lo olvidaste Hinata-chan? Estamos aquí para presentar la tercera fase de los exámenes chunin dattebayo. —

—"¿Los exámenes chunin? ¿En qué momento…?"— pensó Hinata con algo de preocupación.

Algo estaba mal, Hinata lo presentía, lo último que recuerda era que estaba entrenando con los mellizos el control de chakra ¿y ahora estaba en la tercera etapa de los exámenes chunin?

No es la primera vez que su mente se pone a divagar y de pronto pierde un fragmento de sus recuerdos pero lo que la tenía preocupada es el hecho de que la última vez sucedió hace 2 años, no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí misma que pasaría ahora.

—Entonces… ¿Quién va a participar? — pregunto Hinata mientras Naruto puso una cara pensativa.

—Según recuerdo en la segunda etapa pasamos los equipos 8, el equipo del cejotas, el equipo 10, nuestro equipo, el equipo de Kabuto, el equipo del Oto y el equipo de los hermanos de Suna dattebayo. —

—Ahh, eso me recuerda cuando el equipo de Sakura-san fue eliminado en la primera etapa, aquello fue muy vergonzoso dattebari. —

Hinata iba a preguntar ¿de qué estaba hablando? pero entonces escucho que el réferi de la tercera prueba llamaba a los finalistas para que el examen diera comienzo por lo que los finalistas se reunieron en la arena de combate.

Una vez concluido el discurso inicial de la Godaime, los primeros participantes se prepararon para su combate mientras los demás regresaban a las gradas a esperar su turno.

El primer combate fue el de Temari del Desierto vs Shikamaru Nara.

Hinata vio como Shikamaru intento escapar del lugar pero fue interceptado por sus compañeros de equipo los cuales lo arrojaron hacia la arena.

El combate fue espectacular para muchos, una batalla de intelecto entre 2 potenciales comandantes que termino en un jaque mate para Temari pero Shikamaru renuncio alegando que no le quedaba chakra para los próximos combates por lo que Temari fue declarada ganadora del primer encuentro.

Los combates se iban desarrollando y algunos de ellos cumplieron las expectativas y otros fueron decepcionantes como el combate de Shino vs Kankuro del desierto pues Kankuro renuncio entregándole la victoria a Shino sin haber peleado.

Luego el combate de Ino Yamanaka vs Naruko Uzumaki…

_—###### ## ## ##...—_ Hinata de pronto activo su Byakugan mientras buscaba algo a su alrededor tratando de no llamar la atención.

—"¿Qué fue eso?" — se preguntó Hinata tras creer haber escuchado el susurro de alguien. Por un momento creyó que podría tratarse de Naruto pero este se encontraba gritando palabras de apoyo a su hermana mayor por lo que Hinata descarto que el susurro viniese de Naruto.

Hinata volvió a la realidad al escuchar al réferi declarando a Naruko ganadora del quinto encuentro el cual termino de forma rápida porque Naruko pudo noquear a Ino antes de que ella fuera capaz de atraparla en su…

Luego siguió el turno de Hinata de bajar a la arena, sin embargo se le otorgo su victoria al saberse que su oponente no se presentaba.

Hinata no le presto mucha atención a pesar de que en el fondo sentía que algo andaba mal.

Durante el combate de Naruto vs Kiba, Hinata y Naruko se preparaban para animarlo pero entonces Hinata comenzó a sentir un leve dolor en la cabeza.

_— ¿Eres consciente de lo que eres? —_ Hinata volvió a escuchar aquella voz misteriosa.

Esta vez pudo distinguir el mensaje pero por más que volvió a buscar con su Byakugan no había nadie cerca de ella y la sensación que le provocaba aquella voz le hizo preocuparse.

Cerró los ojos un momento y comenzó a respirar de forma lenta y constante en un intento por calmarse.

…

…

Hinata dejo de escuchar las voces de las personas que había en el estadio, incluso dejo de escuchar la voz de la orgullosa Uzumaki que animaba a su lindo hermanito.

Silencio, el extenso silencio comenzó a extenderse y cuando creyó que su corazón se había calmado lo suficiente abrió sus ojos.

— ¿Eh? —

…

…

Lo primero que vio eran las cenizas que volaban por el estadio que antes estaba lleno, sin embargo ahora se encontraba desolado y en ruinas.

Sin perder tiempo volteo rápidamente a su alrededor, incluso activo el Byakugan y comenzó a buscar cualquier señal de vida en el lugar pero al no encontrar nada en su corto alcance de 75 metros empezó a sentirse temerosa.

Y ese sentimiento se extendía a sus manos los cuales volvieron a manifestar las marcas del sol y la luna los cuales comenzaron a brillar.

Rápidamente Hinata salto a la cima del estadio para tener una mejor visión de la aldea de lo que su limitado Byakugan le mostraba y lo que observo no ayudaba a calmar el miedo creciente de la Hyuga.

La aldea, se encontraba sumergida en escombros, cada una de las edificaciones se encontraba destruida, la ceniza cubría la aldea en su totalidad cayendo como si se tratara de una lluvia, y no había nadie a la vista.

Para algunos sería muy preocupante encontrar una gran cantidad de cadáveres en una situación como esa, sin embargo lo que aterraba a Hinata era la escases de ellos.

Por un momento Hinata considero la idea de que estaba en un Genjutsu pero por más que buscara con el Byakugan, o que tratara de romper el Genjutsu, seguía en el mismo lugar.

Hinata comenzó a saltar de techo en techo buscando con su Byakugan preocupándose en extremo de que algo malo le hubiese sucedido a su familia pero mientras más avanzaba más desalentador se volvía todo.

Y mientras más tiempo pasaba, la desesperación en el corazón de Hinata crecía de modo que comenzó a gritar el nombre de su hermana Hanabi sin recibir respuesta.

Intento llamar a sus hermanastros Itachi y Sasuke.

Intento llamar a su madrastra Mikoto.

Intento llamar a Izumi.

Pero nadie le respondía…

_—Hinata. — _

Una voz la llamo pero no detectaba a nadie con su Byakugan.

— ¡¿Quién está ahí?! — pregunto Hinata al aire poniéndose alerta.

_— ¿Aun no despiertas? —_

Hinata volvió a escuchar dicha voz mientras el dolor regresaba.

— ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Muéstrate ahora! —

Por mucho que Hinata demando la presencia de aquella persona que le hablaba, esta nunca se mostró ante ella.

_— ¿Ni siquiera eres consciente de lo que ocurre? —_

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —

_—Hinata, ahh, mi linda Hinata…—_

El ritmo cardiaco de Hinata comenzó a elevarse, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, el sudor aumentaba y comenzaba a respirar de forma más errática.

La razón de ello, era algo que aterraba a Hinata como nunca, aquello le impedía moverse.

La voz que estuvo hablándole desde hace unos momentos, se escuchaba detrás de ella, pero no solo eso, esta vez podía sentir su respiración.

—"¿En qué momento se acercó a mí?"—

Se suponía que tenía su Byakugan activo, era imposible que alguien se hubiese acercado tanto a ella, se suponía que no había nadie en un radio de 75 metros…

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo que la aterro aún más.

—"Mi… Mi Byakugan… mis ojos, mis ojos…"— pensó Hinata mientras intentaba alcanzar sus ojos con sus manos.

Su Byakugan estaba inactivo, pero era imposible, ella aún conservaba mucho chakra, su Byakugan no debía de haberse desactivado, ella aun tenia chakra, y el hecho de que todavía pudiera mirar al frente indicaba que no le habían arrancado los ojos…

Las manos de aquella persona comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de Hinata con lentitud de modo en que el miedo que sentía Hinata se volvía más grande, pero dejo de enfocarse en ella por un momento.

—Tu… ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde… están todos? ¿Dónde… están? —

Pregunto Hinata en voz baja mientras aquel sujeto solo reía de manera baja.

_— ¿En serio no recuerdas lo que sucedió? —_

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde está mi familia? —

_— ¿Tan poco te importan que no sabes que paso con ellos? —_

_—En primer lugar, ¿no reconoces mi voz? —_

_—Si así están las cosas, lo mejor es que sepas quien soy. —_

Las manos de aquel sujeto se dirigieron al rostro de Hinata y cuando intento voltearla para que lo mirara, el dolor de cabeza de Hinata volvió con una intensidad que hizo que Hinata cerrara los ojos.

_—Eh… el sueño está por terminar, ya entiendo, supongo que puedes mirar un poco más, solo espero que recuerdes algo importante…—_

Hinata dejo de escuchar la voz de aquel sujeto, no podía reconocer a quien le pertenecía esa voz a pesar de que se siente tan familiar…

Las últimas palabras de aquel sujeto no llegaron a ser escuchadas por Hinata la cual volvía a un estado de trance.

…

…

…

Hinata volvió a abrir los ojos de forma abrupta y de inmediato vio que de nuevo se encontraba en una parte del bosque que pudo reconocer bien por lo que se encamino de nuevo a la aldea.

Sin embargo, mientras iba caminando, iba pensando en lo que había pasado hace un momento.

—Primero estaba entrenando con Naruto-kun y Naruko-chan, luego me dio un dolor de cabeza y desperté cerca del estadio donde se llevarían a cabo la tercera fase de los exámenes chunin. —

—Luego escuche una voz y caí en una especie de sueño o un genjutsu donde una persona que no pude identificar me decía cosas extrañas, luego desperté en medio del bosque y mis mellizos no estaban cerca. —

Hinata activo el Byakugan buscando el chakra de sus mellizos pero no los encontró dentro de su rango por lo que activo su sello el cual comenzó a brillar buscando la ubicación de los mellizos, pero al no sentir nada Hinata comenzó a preocuparse.

—Se supone que soy capaz de localizar a mis mellizos desde un rango de 2 Km. Pero no alcanzo a sentir su presencia…— en eso, Hinata noto un par de cosas extrañas como el peso extra en su pecho y que la altura en la que veía los alrededores era mayor a la que recordaba, era como si hubiera crecido…

Hinata se detuvo abruptamente y comenzó a revisar su cuerpo y grito por la sorpresa.

— ¡Qué demonios! —

Los pechos de Hinata habían crecido de una copa C a una D casi llegando a la copa E, sus caderas eran más anchas y su trasero se sentía más gordo y firme. Sus piernas eran delgadas y sexis. Hizo un clon de sombra y comenzó a analizar al clon siendo el cabello largo y completamente blanco lo que más le llamo la atención.

Definitivamente, Hinata dejo de tener el cuerpo de una niña de 12 años y ahora tenía 15 años, pero la pregunta rondaba en su mente.

—"¡¿Qué rayos paso?! Acaso… ¡Acaso me salte un gran lapso de tiempo!"— se preguntó Hinata así misma muy preocupada.

No era raro que a Hinata le pasase algo como quedar en trance y recuperar la consciencia al termino de unos días o semanas, sin embargo Hinata nunca se preocupó por lo que hubiese pasado en ese lapso de consciencia perdida debido a la rareza con la que ocurre.

Sin embargo…

—No importa como lo mire, esta vez entre en trance por un tiempo mucho más prolongado que todas las veces anteriores. ¡Me salte 3 años de mi vida! —

Hinata comenzó a asustarse por todo lo que pudo haberse perdido en estos 3 años pero rápidamente trato de acomodar esta pieza del rompecabezas.

—Piensa Hinata, respira y cálmate, la palabra pánico no existe en tu vocabulario, eres una chica con cualidades que nadie más posee y bendecida hasta cierto punto, el Karma esta de tu lado. —

—Tal vez esto solo signifique que estuve fuera de la aldea en una misión en solitario. —

—No sientes la presencia de Naruto-kun y Naruko-chan porque están fuera de misión. Eso debe suceder. —

Hinata se repitió aquello hasta que se calmó. Se puso a pensar en que probablemente los 3 habían obtenido el rango chunin después de los exámenes y que su relación con los mellizos pudo haber fortalecido al punto en que confiaba en que podían ir de misión sin ella ya que no perderían el control del chakra de Kurama en caso de que necesitaran usarlo.

Sin embargo, no pudo sentirse completamente tranquila por 2 cosas.

—"Es la primera vez que quedo en trance durante tanto tiempo, tendré que meditar de ello más tarde." — pensó Hinata mientras comenzaba a caminar con dirección a la aldea tratando de ignorar un ligero dolor en las manos.

Cuando Hinata llegaba a la entrada de Konoha, diviso a los eternos guardias perezosos jugando cartas en lugar de hacer su trabajo como siempre, sin embargo, algo muy extraño sucedió.

—Buenos días. — saludo Hinata con una amable sonrisa mientras entraba a la aldea haciendo que ambos guardias reaccionaran de golpe.

—Izumo, ella es…—

—Sí, rápido Kotetsu, tenemos que enviar la señal ahora o podría desaparecer de nuevo. —

Kotetsu hizo una señal con la mano y un escuadrón anbu salió de las puertas con dirección a la oficina del Hokage.

El anbu llego tan rápido como pudo a la oficina de la Godaime Hokage la cual seguía firmando papeles hasta que su llegada le hizo detenerse en su trabajo.

—Hokage-sama, le traigo un mensaje. — hablo aquel anbu con algo de intranquilidad en su voz.

— ¿Qué sucede Midori-neko? — pregunto Mikoto viéndolo directamente.

—Ella regreso. —

Esa simple oración trajo en Mikoto un cumulo de emociones que como todo líder que tiene una aldea que depende de ella se guardó para sí misma, hizo lo posible para guardar cualquier reacción que pudiese hacerla ver poco profesional por lo grave que era aquella noticia.

Mikoto se levantó de su silla y camino en dirección a la ventana mientras veía la aldea a través de la misma mientras pronunciaba lo siguiente.

—Bienvenida a casa Hinata-chan. —

—Hokage-sama ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —

—Reúne a todos los shinobis que se encuentren en la aldea y comunícales que se preparen para darle la bienvenida a Hinata, en 2 horas comenzaremos la reunión. —

— ¿Qué hará usted, Hokage-sama? —

—Eso es bastante obvio Midori-neko. Voy a recibir a mi hija personalmente. — dijo Mikoto mientras miraba al anbu el cual se estremeció al ver la mirada de su Godaime.

— "El Mangekyo Sharingan" — pensó el anbu el cual ni corto ni perezoso comenzó a convocar a cada shinobi disponible en la aldea.

Hinata no era consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo y por ello seguía caminando con normalidad decidiendo ir a la tienda de rollos de canela a conseguir unos cuantos.

10 minutos después…

Hinata se encontraba caminando en dirección al complejo Uchiha donde seguramente la espera su hermanita Hanabi mientras tiene en una mano una bolsa con sus tan preciados rollos de canela y en otro tiene Takoyaki para su hermana Hanabi.

—…— dijo Hinata entrando a la casa donde vivía esperando que alguien la recibiera.

— ¿No habrá nadie en casa? — se preguntó así misma mientras activaba el Byakugan para buscar a su familia.

—Solo esta Oka-san en el comedor tomando sake, iré a preguntarle. —

Hinata camino al comedor en donde pudo divisar a Mikoto sentada, sumergida en su bebida.

—Bienvenida Hinata-chan, es bueno ver que has regresado. —

A pesar del tono calmado de Mikoto, Hinata detecto cierta hostilidad de parte de ella lo cual hizo que se pusiera nerviosa.

—Si… regrese a casa, oka-san, necesito comentarle algo importante, me acaba de pasar de nuevo. — dijo Hinata viendo que Mikoto solo miro a la mesa de manera aburrida.

— ¿Tu consciencia se desconectó? Dime, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste inconsciente? — pregunto Mikoto de manera rutinaria.

—3 años… desde la tercera etapa de los exámenes chunin de hace 3 años. — respondió Hinata muy extraña de la actitud de su madre adoptiva.

Mikoto siguió mirando a la mesa sin cambiar su expresión, esto ya comenzaba a preocupar a Hinata puesto que para ella era un asunto grave pero parecía que la Godaime no compartía su preocupación.

—"Menuda mierda de excusa." — fue el pensamiento de Mikoto la cual se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a caminar a la puerta.

—Sígueme, creo que tenemos mucho que hablar. — dijo Mikoto sin esperar una respuesta de la peliblanca la cual empezó a caminar detrás de ella.

Durante el trayecto, todo fue bastante silencioso entre ambas, Mikoto no le dirigía la mirada a Hinata, y ella no se atrevía a romper el silencio, por alguna razón se encontraba demasiado nerviosa.

—"Esta sensación… jamás había visto a Oka-san tan seria, sea lo que sea que tenga que hablar conmigo deber ser algo muy delicado." — pensó Hinata mientras veía a su alrededor tratando de identificar a donde la llevaba su madre adoptiva.

—"Este lugar… El cementerio de Konoha…"— pensó Hinata observando la entrada al cementerio.

Mikoto y Hinata caminaron por el cementerio mientras veían las múltiples tumbas hasta llegar a una tumba específica que Hinata no reconoció.

El silencio se hizo presente, Mikoto observo aquella tumba sin darle la cara a Hinata mientras ella permanecía detrás de la Hokage.

—Hinata, cuéntame que es lo último que recuerdas. — pidió Mikoto sin despegar la mirada de aquella tumba.

—Eto, yo… lo que recuerdo es que… estaba en el estadio donde se realizó la tercera prueba de los exámenes chunin y… durante la pelea entre Kiba y Naruto-kun algo extraño paso…—

— ¿Algo extraño? — pregunto Mikoto.

—Sí, escuche una voz… era muy extraño, no lo reconocí y lo que dijo fue algo confuso… cuando busque con mi Byakugan no pude ver a nadie cerca de mí, entonces comencé a sentir un intenso dolor de cabeza… cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en las afueras de Konoha y había crecido de golpe. — termino de contar la peliblanca.

Mikoto estuvo en silencio por un rato, procesando cada detalle contado por la hija de una de sus mejores amigas.

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, La Godaime Hokage volteo a ver a Hinata, camino lentamente hacia ella y después le dio una cachetada a la Hyuga haciéndola caer por la fuerza que uso Mikoto.

Hinata se quedó en el suelo, demasiado sorprendida por el acto de agresión de parte de su madre adoptiva.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de evadir la realidad? — pregunto Mikoto de una manera tan fría que provoco un temblor en la chica.

—O-oka-san… ¿Por qué…? — pregunto Hinata aun temblando en el suelo.

—Entonces seguirás con el acto hasta el final ¿no? ¿Por qué no solo dejas de huir y aceptas tus pecados Hinata? — dijo Mikoto en un tono que delataba decepción.

— ¿De qué hablas oka-san? — pregunto Hinata mientras un dolor en la cabeza se hizo presente en ella.

— ¿Tengo que recordártelo _Hinata_? — pregunto Mikoto inicialmente pero su voz se deformo al pronunciar su nombre.

—"Esa voz… es como la que escuche cuando…"— pensó Hinata mientras su dolor de cabeza aumentaba por lo que cerró los ojos de manera involuntaria.

…

Pasaron unos segundos los cuales se convirtieron en minutos hasta que Hinata volvió a abrir sus ojos. Sin embargo, lo que vio la dejo con un pensamiento paradójico.

— ¿Dónde estoy? Todo parece tan familiar… pero es la primera vez que estoy aquí. — se dijo Hinata así misma mientras veía el panorama.

El lugar al que Hinata llego… ¿cómo podría describirse?

Un extenso jardín que se extiende sin fin, lleno de vida y a la vez carente de tiempo. Suspendido por la ausencia de un sol o una luna que marcaran una diferencia entre el día y la noche.

_— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Hinata Hyuga._ — pregunto una voz conocida para la mencionada.

—Tú de nuevo, ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! — exigió Hinata mientras su Byakugan se activaba buscando el origen de esa voz.

_—Eres muy divertida ¿lo sabias? Preguntas donde estoy pero esa pregunta no tiene una respuesta correcta o incorrecta, estoy en todas partes. _— se escuchó aquella voz desde todas direcciones.

_—En cuanto a quien soy… soy alguien que conoces muy bien, pero decidiste olvidarme._ — dijo aquella voz manifestándose como una sombra detrás de Hinata la cual quedó paralizada.

_—Lo que quiero contigo, es mostrarte la verdad del mundo. Una que tu propia naturaleza negó. _—

Capítulo 3: Despierta de ese dulce sueño que llamas realidad.

…

Tarde un poco más de lo que había anticipado pero tuve que reacomodar mis ideas, sin embargo, espero que disfruten del capítulo y sean pacientes con el siguiente capítulo titulado "Revelaciones".

Agradezco a animebot02, javipozos, Emperor 92, Regina Alba Blossom y a… no sé si me olvido de alguien pero doy agradecimiento por ayudarme con el enfoque de "Lazos Irrompibles".

Dejen su Review que eso me ayudaría muchísimo, se despide Kevin4491.


End file.
